Spike, a su servicio
by Edson 98
Summary: Han pasado 5 años desde la llegada de Twilight a Ponyville, Spike, unos de nuestros personajes principales, tratara de conquistar a su amada Rarity, de una vez por todas, aunque sea lo ultimo que haga.
1. El tiempo pasa

Buenos días lectores, o tardes, o noches, como sea, mi nombre es Edson, tal como lo indica mi perfil, bueno les dire de una vez que este es mi primer Fanfic, también les dire que no soy muy creativo por lo que no esperen una historia larga y buena, solo escribo el Fanfic por un muy buen amigo llamado "Marqués de Sade" que me inspiro.

Les recomiendo que antes de que lean la historia, necesitan ver toda la serie, de lo contrario, podría haber SPOILERS y algunas cosas no las entenderían.

Les aviso que mi OC aparecerá.

Bueno como todos saben (o algunos) My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic fue creado el Octubre del 2010 y como ahora estamos en 2015, la historia tratara sobre como los personajes principales (y secundarios) han aumentado de edad 5 años, recuerden que en la serie aun no se ha dicho las verdaderas edades de los/las protagonistas por lo que las edades que proporcionare aquí serán de acuerdo a mis predicciones.

Por último pondré un * para algunas anotaciones extra.

Disfruten del Primer Episodio

…

 **3:00 PM**

Spike ( **15 años** ): … (Suspiro) Hay demasiado silencio, ¿no es así Owlowiscious?

Owlowiscious: Who?

Spike: El silencio, que hay mucho.

Owlowiscious: Who?

Spike: El silencio¡

Owlowiscious: Who?

Spike: Que el maldito sil… Mejor olvídalo… necesito tomar aire fresco.

Spike se levanto de su cama y salió de su cuarto para encontrarse en un enorme pasillo, camino hacia las enormes puertas del Castillo de la Amistad y las abrió. El Sol estaba muy brillante ese día, por lo que hacía que la vista de Spike se tardara un poco en acostumbrarse a la luz del día.

Spike sonrió un poco debido a lo calmado que estaba el Pueblo de Ponyville.

Spike: (Inhala y exhala) Ahhh… Hace mucho que no viene ningún monstruo a intentar destruir Ponyville, espero que siga así por un buen largo tiempo.

Spike decidió caminar un poco al centro de Ponyville, donde la mayoría de los Ponis transitaban por ahí. La gente de Ponyville veía a Spike como un leal servidor y un héroe, ya que había salvado al Imperio de Cristal y también salvado los Juegos de Equestria de un enorme bloque de hielo.

Aunque eso conmovía a Spike, aun así estaba triste pues nadie sabía lo que estaba pasándole por su cabeza.

Spike (Pensamientos): … ¿Por qué yo no tengo novia?, todos mis amigas tiene esposos, excepto Twilight y Rarity.

Cada vez que Spike oía el nombre del amor de su vida, en ocasiones se sonrojaba.

Spike (Pensamientos): Cada vez que intento declararme a Rarity, siempre suceden cosas extrañas. Primero me cae un balón de futbol, después, en otra ocasión intente declarármele pero me cayó una maceta en mi cabeza, lo que me ocasiono un moretón en la cabeza, y por ultimo intente hacer lo mismo otra vez pero esta vez me "atropello" una manada de Elefantes… DE DONDE CARAJOS VINIERON ¡?¡? *

Spike estaba tan distraído, caminando y pateando una roca, cuando de repente alguien le salta enfrente de su cara.

Spike: WHAAAA¡ (Grito de terror)

Esa figura era una de sus mejores amigas.

Pinkie Pie ( **21 años** ): ¡Hola Spike¡, ¿Qué está haciendo?, ¿Por qué estas triste?, ¿Por qué pateas una roca?, ¿En que estabas pensando?, ¿Por qu….

El esposo de Pinkie Pie, Chesse Sándwich le tapa la boca con su pezuña.

Chesse Sándwich ( **22 años** ): Tranquila amor, deja que al menos Spike se recupere del mini-infarto que le provocaste.

Pinkie: Jeje, lo siento Spike, ¿te encuentras bien?

Spike: (Inhala y Exhala) Ufff, si claro, estoy bien… Por cierto, adonde van ustedes dos.

Chesse: Pues estábamos a punto de ir a Sugar Cube Corner a preparar la fiesta para el nuevo Pony que se mudo a Ponyville.

Spike: Oh que bueno, mas amigos, ¿y cómo se llama?

Pinkie: Por ahora solo sabemos que es un Unicornio y se llama Edson, por cierto que nombre más extraño…

Spike: Y que lo digas.

Los 3 amigos conversaban cuando una figura se les acerca desde el cielo, por lo que sabían que era un Pegaso. Esa Pegaso era de color gris, tenía la melena de color Dorado, su Cutie Mark eran unas Burbujas, pero lo que más llamaba la atención del Pegaso eran sus ojos, una pupila miraba hacia arriba y la otra miraba hacia abajo, además, tenía un gorro azul con una insignia de un Pegaso y tenía una bolsa donde sobresalían unas cuantas cartas, por lo que era obvio que la Pegaso era Derpy Hooves y era la repartidora de cartas del pueblo.

Derpy ( **20 años** ): Hola Spike, Pinkie y Chesse

Spike, Pinkie y Chesse: Hola Derpy, ¿que haces en Ponyville?

Derpy: Solo estoy repartiendo unas pocas cartas, después iré a Canterlot a repartir más, por cierto, Spike esto es para ti.

Derpy le da una carta a Spike

Spike: ¿Una carta para mí? Me pregunto quién me la mandaría.

Derpy: Bueno me tengo que ir, tengo más pedidos por entregar, los veré luego

Spike: Hasta luego Derpy, gracias por la carta.

Los 3 amigos se despiden de Derpy hasta que la pierden de vista en el cielo.

Pinkie: Y bien, ¿de quién es la carta? ¡Ábrela ¡Ábrela ¡

Spike abre la carta y dice:

 _Querido Spike:_

 _Necesito que vengas rápidamente a mi casa, solo un servidor fiel como tu me podría ayudar._

 _Atentamente, Rarity._

Justo cuando leyó "Rarity" se sonrojo un poco, por lo que Pinkie y Chesse se percataron de que la carta era de Rarity.

Pinkie: Ohhh, así que la carta es de Rarity, ¿para qué razón te quiere?

Spike: No lo se, pero dice que me necesita rápido, así que no hay tiempo que perder.

Los 3 amigos se despidieron y después tomaron diferentes caminos, Spike hacia la Boutique de Rarity, mientras que Pinkie y Chesse hacia Sugar Cube Corner.

…

 **Varios minutos después…**

Spike toca la puerta de la casa de Rarity, se oye un "clic" y la puerta se abre, Spike asoma la cabeza hacia adentro de la casa y ve que la Pony que abrió la puerta es Sweetie Belle.

Sweetie Belle ( **15 años)** : Hola Spike, cuánto tiempo sin vernos ¡

Spike: Hola Sweetie Belle, ¿está tu hermana por aquí?

Sweetie Belle: Claro, de hecho ella te está esperando en su cuarto.

Spike: Muchas gracias.

Spike entra al cuarto de Rarity

Spike: Rarity ¿estás aquí?

Rarity ( **20 años** ): Oh, hola Spike, por favor, pasa.

Spike (Pensamiento): Ohhh, ella es tan hermosa, mira esa hermosa melena morada y brillante, con esos ojos hermosos de color Azul, y su color de piel de color Blanco, es como si fuera un Ángel (o Pegaso) caído del cielo.

Rarity: Ehh, Spike, ¿Por que tus ojos se volvieron de repente corazones?

Spike estaba tan enamorado de Rarity que hasta sus ojos tomaron forma de corazón, lo que es prácticamente imposible.

Spike: Ehh, (Mueve la cabeza de un lado a otro) Jeje, lo siento Rarity, bueno en fin, ¿Por qué solicitaste mi ayuda?

Rarity: Bueno, necesito tu ayuda para que me acompañes a buscar gemas, veras, Sapphire Shores me ha pedido que le diseñe unos 4 trajes, pero esos 4 trajes tienen que ser diseñados solo con gemas.

El primero tiene que ser de Rubís

El segundo tiene que ser de Esmeraldas

El tercero tiene que ser de Zafiros

Y el cuarto y último tiene que ser de Amatistas

Spike: Wow¡, eso es mucha comid … digo muchas gemas que tienes que reunir.

Rarity: Lo sé y por eso necesito tu ayuda, solo tengo una semana para hacer estos trajes y no tengo ninguna gema en mi baúl.

Spike: No te preocupes Rarity, yo te ayudare en tu búsqueda de gemas, tu las buscas con tu magia y yo las excavó por ti.

Rarity: Oh, Spike, tú ya sabes que no me gusta ensuciarme, sabes muchas cosas sobre mí.

Spike (Pensamiento): De hecho es demasiado obvio que no te gusta ensuciarte, todos lo saben.

Spike: Bueno y que esperamos, a darle con la búsqueda.

Rarity: Espera, ¿no necesitamos herramientas de trabajo para que tu excaves?

Spike: Bueno, podemos llevar una bolsa para llevar las gemas, mientras que herramientas de trabajo no necesitamos, recuerda que mi cola también sirve como una pala.

Rarity: Cierto, lo olvidaba, bueno, es hora de partir.

Antes de partir, Rarity le dice a su hermana que volverá en 3 horas y que cierre la puerta y no deje entrar a nadie si no lo conoce.

Sweetie Belle: Esta bien hermana, lo tendré en cuenta.

Y así, Rarity y Spike parten en busca de gemas…

…

 **4:00 PM**

Rarity y Spike acaban de ingresar hacia las afueras de Ponyville, en unos terrenos con varios hoyos en el suelo, lo que se podía resumir que es una zona rica en gemas.

Spike: Rarity, ¿Esto no te trae malos recuerdos? (Voz dudosa)

Rarity: Ahora que lo mencionas, si…

Spike: Bueno, no nos concentremos en eso, tenemos una búsqueda de comida que hacer.

Rarity: Ehh, ¿no queras decir gemas, Spike?

Spike: Mmmm, gemaaassss.

Rarity (Pensamiento): Debí pensar que Spike le daría hambre, en especial cuando encontremos Zafiros, bueno puede que le comparta algunas gemas, después de todo, el me está ayudando.

Rarity empezó a usar su magia para buscar gemas y no tardo mucho en encontrar un montón de ellas. Rarity le decía donde estaban las gemas y Spike enseguida empezaba a excavar, con sus garras, con su cola, con las patas, e incluso lanzando un poco de fuego.

Spike luchaba consigo mismo para no comer algunas gemas, pues si lo hacía pensaba que Rarity nunca se lo perdonaría, por lo que paso 3 largas horas aguantando la tentación.

Lo que no sabían es que alguien los estaba observando…

…

 **3 largas horas después (Para Spike )**

 **7:00 PM**

Spike: Ufff (Quitándose sudor de la cabeza), estoy agotado…

Rarity: Lo se Spike, y por eso te mereces un premio.

Rarity saca de la bolsa unos 6 zafiros, 2 rubís, 3 esmeraldas y 1 amatista.

Rarity: Toma Spike, estas gemas son para ti por tu gran esfuerzo y, por supuesto, por ayudarme.

Spike: WOW ¡, gracias Rarity (Sonrojado)

Rarity: No Spike, yo debería de agradecerte, sin ti no hubiera podido lograr desenterrar todas esta gemas.

Rarity y Spike se miraron fijamente por unos segundos, hasta que Rarity rompió el hielo dándole un abrazo a Spike, lo que este se sonrojo tanto que se puso como un Tomate.

Rarity: Jejeje, Spike ¿te pasa algo? (Voz sarcástica)

Spike: … (Muy sonrojado), emm… emm…

Spike (Pensamiento): ¡Vamos Spike, di algo o quedaras como un tonto enfrente de Rarity ¡

Spike: Emm… o-oye Rarity, t-tu quisieras… quisieras, si ti-tienes algo de ti-tiempo libre después de qu-que hagas los vestidos…

Spike en este momento no podía controlar su nerviosismo.

Spike: Qui-quisa si quieres, po-podriamoss te-tener una… una… u…

Rarity le tapa la boca con su pezuña a Spike, esta ya sabía lo que trataba de decir Spike.

Rarity: Claro Spike, me encantaría tener una cita contigo (Sonrojada)

Spike se quedo en blanco por un momento, hasta que por fin dijo una palabra

Spike: … Gracias, Rarity…

Spike (Pensamiento): WHOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO¡ SIIIII, POR FIN TENDRE UNA CITA CON RARITY, WHOOOO.

Nada podría arruinar la felicidad de Spike, hasta que…

¿?: Están ahí, ¡rodéenlos¡

De la nada decenas de Perros Gemas salieron de algunos hoyos, rodeando a Spike y a Rarity.

Spike: Son… son… son cientos y cientos de Perros Gema ¡

Rarity: AHHHHH¡ (Grito de terror)

Perro Gema 1º: Bien, bien, que tenemos aquí, un Dragón medio desarrollado y una Unicornio hermosa, o quise decir, nuestra nueva buscadora de gemas.

Spike: ¡Aléjate de ella, no permitiré que le pongas un dedo encima ¡

Perro Gema 1º: Y que si no te hago caso, mírate Dragón, estas a medio desarrollar, por lo que aun no tienes la suficiente fuerza, así que si no te importa aléjate de ella o sufrirás las consecuencias.

Spike: ¡Sobre mi cadáver¡

Perro Gema 1º: Bien, tú lo pediste, Guardias, ataquen al Dragón, los demás, acompáñenme a capturar a la Pony.

Se desata la batalla.

Spike, aunque tiene la edad de la pubertad, aun no desarrolla suficiente fuerza como para lastimar gravemente a alguien, por lo que estaba en desventaja, pero hablamos de cientos de guardias contra un solo Dragón a medio desarrollar por lo que esta batalla, sería difícil de ganarla…

Rarity lanza unos cuantos hechizos que Twilight le enseño para defenderse, hirió unos cuantos Perros, pero los hechizos no eran suficientes, ya que eran cientos de Perros Gema, por lo que la sujetaron y la amarraron en cuestión de segundos.

Spike estaba dando lo mejor de sí en la batalla contra los Guardias, aunque no lo creía, estaba ganando, usaba sus garras para rasgarles el Estomago a los Perros, usaba su cola para tumbarlos y después rematándolos dándoles un zarpazo, también usaba su fuego para hacerlos cenizas o causarles quemaduras de 3º grado, lo que los dejaba fuera de combate.

Cuando de repente, sus oídos perciben el grito de Rarity diciendo: ¡AYUDAAAA¡. Spike volteo hacia la fuente del grito y vio a Rarity amarrada y siendo arrastrada hacia uno de los hoyos de los Perros Gema.

Spike: ¡RARITYY¡

Spike se abre paso hacia Rarity, empujando y golpeando a todos los Perros Gema que se interpondrían en su paso. Cuando de repente uno de los Perros Gema asesta un golpe en su cara, lo que provoca que Spike quede aturdido, en ese momento, otro Perro Gema aprovecha la oportunidad y golpea al Dragón con un garrote, provocándole que sangre y que caiga al suelo.

Todo esto solo vino a peor cuando sus enemigos aprovecharon su momento de debilidad para rodearlo y molerlo a patadas. Spike sintió algunos de sus huesos crujir y sus músculos siendo castigados por los incesantes golpes recibidos. Spike gritaba ante cada patada recibida, aun así trato de resistir con todas sus fuerzas.

Perro Gema 1º: ¡Dejen de perder su tiempo idiotas, ya tenemos a la Pony, este maldito Dragón no tiene nada que ver con nuestros planes, déjenlo que muera ahí ¡

Spike, con sus últimos momentos antes de la inconsciencia, solo pudo extender su brazo, tratando de alcanzar a Rarity aunque fuese imposible.

Spike: Ra…rity…

Spike cayo inconsciente, esperando la muerte…

….Espero que les haya gustado mi Primer Episodio, agradecería que dejaran Reviews, cualquier comentario es bien recibido.

Este no es el único capitulo, por si acaso unos se lo preguntan, así que volveré pronto con otro Episodio, espérenlo ;)

Anotaciones:

¿Alguien más noto que hice referencia al anime "To Love-Ru"?

Por último, les aclaro que mi amigo "Marques de Sade" no hace Fanfics con el tema de My Little Pony, ahora mismo está realizando un Fic sobre Date a Live, les recomiendo que busquen su Fic llamado "The Bunny Catched in the Games".

Bueno, hasta la próxima.

:v


	2. Escuadrón de Rescate

Buen día lectores, espero que estén disfrutando su día, porque yo sí.

Quería hacer una aclaración de que este Fic es mexicano, por lo que encontraran muchas palabras "mexicanizadas"

También quería agradecer a **soul0** y a **juanchoman2** por poner mi Fic como Favorito.

Sin más por agregar, comenzamos

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqooqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Spike: … Y bien Twilight… como me veo.

Twilight ( **21 años** ): Te ves muy bien Spike, ¿estás listo para tu cita?

Spike: Sinceramente, no, no tengo idea de que hacer o como actuar o… o…

Twilight le pone un casco sobre su hombro para calmarlo un poco

Twilight: No te preocupes Spike, solo se tu mismo, a las mujeres no les gusta que finjas ser alguien más solo para llamar más la atención, ten, toma esto.

Twilight le da a Spike un ramo de flores, este contenía una flor roja, una blanca y otra rosa.

Twilight: Entrégaselas a Rarity, seguro que le encantaran.

Spike: Gracias Twilight.

Twilight: De nada Spike, ahora ve por ella tigre (o Dragón).

Spike se despide de Twilight con un abrazo y sale del Castillo, justo cuando está a mitad del camino del restaurante donde él y Rarity se encontrarían, percibe algo extraño.

De pronto el camino empieza destruirse poco a poco, empezó a asustarse, acto seguido corrió con todas sus fuerzas pero fue en vano, cayó a un precipicio sin fondo. Sus oídos empezaron a percibir gritos, gritos de Rarity, diciendo que paren, pidiendo ayuda, ayuda de Spike…

Spike empezó a llorar, pues pensaba que todo había sido su culpa, no soportaría ver a Rarity siendo esclavizada por esos Perros, siendo amenazada de muerte sino encontraba gemas o si se negara a trabajar.

Spike no lo soporto más y dio un grito desgarrador…

Spike: ¡RARITYYYYYYYY!

Qoqoqoqooqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 9:12 AM**

 **Lugar: Hospital de Ponyville**

 **Un día después del incidente de los Perros**

Spike: ¡RARITYYYYYYY!

Al momento de decir eso, Spike se levanto de la camilla de Hospital, pero también sintió un terrible dolor por todo su cuerpo, que lo obligo a acostarse en la camilla.

Enfermera RedHeart ( **27 años** ): ¡Wow!, tranquilo Dragón, te lastimaras más si intentas moverte.

Spike: ¿Donde… estoy?

RedHeart: Estas en el Hospital de Ponyville, tienes suerte de estar vivo, tenias muchos huesos rotos y perdiste mucha sangre, no podíamos transferirte sangre ya que este es un hospital de Ponis y no de Dragones.

Spike: No… yo no estaba aquí… yo estaba… yo estaba…

En ese momento, recordó la pelea y el secuestro de Rarity.

Spike: Un momento, ¡¿dónde está Rarity!?, ¡¿cómo llegue aquí!?

RedHeart: Relájate Dragón, llegaste aquí gracias a una joven poni que aviso a la guardia real de que tú y tu compañía no habían llegado a su casa después de un largo tiempo, no me acuerdo bien de su nombre pero si su aspecto: Tenia su piel de color blanco, era un Unicornio, su melena era de color morado y rosa y tenía una Cutie Mark de una pila de libros perfectamente organizados. *****

Spike: Ella es la hermana de Rarity, se llama Sweetie Belle.

RedHeart: ¿Sweetie Belle, eh?, pues deberías de agradecerle más tarde, ya que si ella no hubiera avisado que tú y tu compañía estaban a las afueras de Ponyville, seguramente estuvieras muerto, por cierto tienes visitas, y muchas.

Spike se sorprendió al ver que la mayoría de sus amigos entraron para visitarlo:

Twilight, Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy, Applejack, Soarin (Esposo de RD), Discord (Esposo de Fluttershy), Caramel (Esposo de AJ), Pinkie Pie, Chesse Sandwich y un Unicornio desconocido. *****

Twilight fue la primera en romper el silencio. Se abalanza a Spike con cuidado de no lastimarlo y empieza a llorar.

Twilight: Spike, lo… lo siento tanto, ya-ya era muy tarde y yo debí de… yo debí de empezar a buscarte, pero… pero no pude debido a mis obligaciones de Princesa y… y tu estas muy lastimado por mi culpa.

Spike no soporta ver a sus amigas llorar, por lo que acto seguido abraza a Twilight y también empieza a llorar con ella, esto hizo que se formara una "cadena de tristeza" por lo que la mayoría de sus amigos empezaron a llorar, debido a la tristeza que había en el lugar.

Minutos después de que todo se calmara…

Spike: No fue tu culpa Twilight, tú estabas en Canterlot en ese momento haciendo tus tareas de Princesa.

Applejack ( **21** **años** ): Así es terroncito de azúcar, no es tu culpa, solo de esos malditos Perros Gema.

Fluttershy ( **22 años** ): ¡Applejack!, no digas malas palabras, es de muy mala educación, además estamos en un Hospital.

AJ: ¡¿Y que quieres que haga Fluttershy!?, no ves lo que le hicieron a Spike, esos desgraciados Perros merecen morir.

Fluttershy: En parte tienes razón con Spike, pero yo sé que hay algo de bondad en esos perros, si pudimos reformar a Discord, podremos reformar a esos Perros.

Discord ( **¿? Años** ): Pero amor, esos Perros casi matan a Spike y además secuestraron a Rarity, sin ofender, pero creo que esos Perros no tienen remedio.

Hubo una pelea entre los amigos, algunos decían que los exterminaran, otros que negociaran con ellos a cambio de que liberaran a Rarity, pero Spike estaba seguro de que no intercambiarían a Rarity por nada, así que solo había una opción… asesinar a los Perros.

Spike: Lo siento, Fluttershy, pero no creo que los Perros acepten ningún tipo de solución pacífica. Nuestra única opción es combatir contra ellos, y de ser necesario, matarlos.

Al final, todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Fluttershy aceptó muy renuentemente.

Spike: Enfermera, ¿sabe cuánto tiempo me falta para estar de alta?

RedHeart: Solo déjame checar tus resultados.

Cuando la enfermera checo los resultados, se sorprendió al ver que lo darían de alta en solo una horas, incluso Spike se sorprendió.

Spike: ¿Por qué razón me darían de alta tan rápido, si aun siento dolor en todo el cuerpo?

RedHeart: Pues la razón es que eres un Dragón, los dragones son conocidos por regenerar sus heridas muy rápido, incluso aunque sean heridas mortales.

Spike: Excelente, muchas gracias Enfermera y a ustedes amigos y amigas por visitarme, pero hay algo que no comprendo:

Rainbow ( **20** **años** ): ¿Que pasa Spike?

Spike: ¿Quién es el nuevo Unicornio?

Spike señala al desconocido. Era un Unicornio blanco, el cual poseía una contrastante crin negra rizada; sus ojos casi negros eran cubiertos por un par de lentes de armazón rectangular; y en su costado podía verse una Cutie Mark con forma de un relámpago impactando el suelo y agrietándolo.

Edson ( **19 años** ): ¿Yo?, pues veras mi nombre es…

Pinkie: Su nombre es Edson, ayer celebramos su fiesta y nos hicimos buenos amigos, pero cuando se percato que estabas en el hospital, decidió acompañarnos. El es un Unicornio que está empezando a especializarse en magia de combate por lo que nos serviría mucho para patear traseros de Perros. Nació y creció en Canterlot junto con su hermano pero se mudaron a Ponyville hace unos días por unos "conflictos familiares"

Edson: ¡Pinkie!, no menciones sobre los "conflictos familiares" por favor…

Soarin ( **23 años** ): ¿A que te refieres con "conflictos familiares?

Edson: Disculpa, pero no quiero hablar de eso…

AJ: Edson, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotr…

Edson: ¡QUE NO QUIERO HABLAR DE ESO! … (Enojado)

Todos se asustaron debido al fuerte grito del Unicornio Edson, había algo de confusión y presión en el ambiente.

Edson: … Lo siento mucho AJ, solo que cada vez que tocan ese tema, me pone frustrado y triste.

AJ: Esta bien Edson, lo siento por entrometerme en tu vida.

Pinkie: Y yo lo siento por mencionar ese tema.

Edson: Esta bien Pinkie, te perdono, pero por ahora hay cosas más importante que mi vida.

Twilight: Cierto, necesitamos rescatar a Rarity, pero debemos tomar en cuenta que son cientos de enemigos, por lo que no será nada fácil enfrentarlos.

Rainbow: Para mí no hay problema, sabes que me encantan las peleas. (Lanza 2 "jabs" al aire) *****

Twilight: Lo sé Rainbow, pero si mal no recuerdo, la última vez que entramos a esos agujeros, que fue hace 5 años, era un laberinto y tardamos mucho en encontrar a Rarity.

Chesse: ¿Alguien tiene un plan para rescatar a Rarity?

Twilight: Yo tengo uno, pero necesitaremos ayuda de la Princesa Celestia, Spike, se que estas malherido pero, ¿aun puedes mandar cartas a la Princesa Celestia?

Spike: Puedo enviar la carta, pero no escribirla, tengo mi garra lastimada.

Twilight: No te preocupes por eso, yo la escribiré.

Twilight hizo aparecer un pergamino y pluma con tinta y escribió:

 _Querida Princesa Celestia:_

 _Lamento molestarla, pero las circunstancias me obligan a pedir su ayuda,_ _nuestra amiga Rarity fue secuestrada por un grupo de Perros Gema mientras buscaba gemas junto a Spike, lo que resultó en un combate, lo cual dejó a Spike malherido_ _,_ _afortunadamente, Spike se recuperara dentro de unas pocas horas, pero eso no quita el hecho de que Rarity se encuentra en las garras de los Perros Gema. Le suplico por favor que nos brinde su ayuda para rescatarla. El grupo de los Perros Gema es muy grande, por lo que requeriremos un escuadrón de guardias reales para no ser superadas en número,_ _Además, nosotras requerimos de equipo adecuado para el combate como armaduras. Sé que estoy pidiendo demasiado, pero no podemos quedarnos de cascos cruzados sin hacer nada. Me despido y agradezco de antemano cualquier apoyo que pueda proporcionarnos._

 _Atentamente, Twilight Sparkle._

Twilight: Bien, ya esta, espero que la Princesa Celestia conteste rápido, Spike ¿listo para enviarla?

Spike: Estoy listo.

Twilight usa su magia para poner la carta hacia la boca de Spike, Spike lanza fuego hacia la carta, causando que esta se tele-transporte.

Edson: ¿Y ahora que?

Twilight: Bueno, tendremos que esperar a que la Princesa Celestia nos envié su carta.

Edson: ¿Y no te has puesto a pensar de que también otros ponis le envían cartas a la Princesa Celestia? Tal vez no eres la única que este solicitando ayuda en este mismo momento, además también ella tiene deberes como Gobernadora de Equestria, tal vez pasen horas o incluso días en que nos envié una car…

De repente, Spike eructa una carta.

Twilight: ¿Decías?

Edson: … Yo y mi gran bocota

Spike: Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que dice?

Twilight abre la carta y dice:

 _Querida Princesa Twilight Sparkle:_

 _He de informarte que tu pedido de ayuda ha sido aceptado y muy pronto se le enviaran tropas de la Guardia Real, también se te enviaran armaduras de la más alta durabilidad para la protección de tus amigas incluyendo a Spike. Esperemos que su misión de rescatar a Rarity resulte todo un éxito._

 _Atentamente, Princesa Celestia_

Twilight: Muy bien, la Princesa Celestia ha aceptado nuestro pedido y las tropas de la Guardia Real llegaran en unas horas más tarde.

Spike: Muy bien, ahora que la Princesa Celestia acepto ayudarnos, ¿Qué es lo que sigue en el plan, Twilight?

Twilight: Bien, el plan se los explicare más tarde, pero por ahora quiero que todo-poni me apoye en esta misión para rescatar a Rarity, necesitaremos mucha compañía para derrotar a los Perros Gema, así que ¿Quién se ofrece para rescatar a Rarity?

RD: ¡Cuenten conmigo!

AJ: Esos malditos Perros lamentaran haber secuestrado a Rarity

Pinkie: ¡Oh!, ¡Oh!, ¡yo quiero!, ¡yo quiero!

Chesse: Yo acepto, no puedo dejar ir a mi algodón de azúcar a enfrentarse a esos Perros Gema sola.

Soarin: Pero claro que acepto, si Rainbow desea patear traseros de Perros, yo también lo hare.

Caramel: Si AJ acepta, yo también, al fin podre poner a prueba mis clases de Defensa Personal

Edson: Tengo unos asuntos personales que atender con esos Perros, también los acompañare en su misión.

Spike: Ellos se metieron con el Dragón equivocado, les hare pagar por lo que le hicieron a Rarity.

Fluttershy: No estoy convencida del todo, pero Rarity es mi amiga y hare todo lo posible para salvarla.

Discord: Y yo estoy aburrido, sería interesante un buen combate ya que no he peleado en años.

Twilight: Muchas gracias a todos, los espero a todos en el Castillo de la Amistad a las 8:00 PM, entrenen bien Ponis y también descansen, pues esta misión será dura de ganar y no sabemos cuánto tardaremos en encontrar a Rarity.

Todos en la sala se despiden entre todos, y se van a preparar para el rescate.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoq

Twilight: Edson, ¡espera!

Edson: ¿Qué sucede?

Twilight: Pinkie dijo un dato interesante.

Edson: ¡Les dije que no quiero hablar sobre ese tema!

Twilight: No hablo sobre ese tema, si no sobre que te especializas en magia de combate.

Edson: Oh, eso, perdóname por ser tan rudo. Claro que me especializo en eso. ¿Qué necesitas saber?

Twilight: Quisiera saber si podríamos entrenar en magia de combate, ya que yo me especializo en magia de defensa y táctica.

Edson: Claro, tengo tiempo libre antes de ir a comer panquecitos de fresa en Sugar Cube Corner. Si quieres puedes acompañarme después del entrenamiento.

Twilight: Me encantaría, pero no quiero ser una molestia.

Edson: No te preocupes, no hay ningún problema, yo invito.

Twilight: Muchas gracias.

Twilight y Edson van al Castillo de la Amistad a entrenar.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoq

 **Hora: 4:28 PM**

 **Lugar: Hospital de Ponyville**

RedHeart: Muy bien, Spike, tus heridas han sanado, por lo que te daremos de alta.

Spike: Muy bien, ¿Ya me puedo retirar las vendas?

RedHeart: Por supuesto.

Spike retira las vendas de todo su cuerpo y se sorprende al ver que no tenía ninguna herida.

RedHeart: Bien Spike, ya te puedes retirar del hospital, te deseo suerte en encontrar a Rarity.

Spike: Gracias enfermera.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 8:00 PM**

 **Lugar: Castillo de la Amistad**

Al llegar Spike, se percató que todos sus amigos y unos 20 guardias aproximadamente estaban esperándolo en la entrada.

Twilight: Que bien que llegas Spike, eras al último que esperábamos, y bien, ¿Cómo están sus heridas?

Spike: Muy bien, estoy completamente curado.

Twilight: Excelente. ¡Atención todo poni!

Todos voltearon hacia la Princesa Twilight.

Twilight sacó de varias cajas armaduras, que eran muy parecidas a la Guardia Real, excepto que cada armadura tenía un color diferente, correspondientes al de cada poni.

Twilight: Necesitaran armaduras si quieren sobrevivir al combate.

Spike: ¿No hay ninguna para mí?

Twilight: A ti te trajeron una pechera dorada, acompañado de una espada de acero templado. Queríamos traerte un casco, pero tu cresta impediría la entrada a tu cabeza.

Spike: Esta bien, me conformo con la pechera, aunque no sé cómo usar una espada.

Twilight: Por ahora solo combatirás con Perros, no necesitas mucha experiencia, solo cortar, como un cuchillo, pero más largo.

Spike: Tienes razón, después de todo este lio me entrenare con la espada, ya que mis garras no son lo suficientemente fuertes para desgarrar a un enemigo.

Todos los ponis empezaron a ponerse la armadura y a equiparse con una lanza, exceptuando Twilight, Edson y Discord. Los Guardias Reales también tenían equipadas lanzas y escudos.

AJ: ¿Y cuál es el plan, terroncito de azúcar?

Twilight: El plan es simple: Utilizare la magia para rastrear gemas en los caminos subterráneos, mientras más gemas haiga por un camino, más nos estaremos acercando a la zona de extracción, donde ahí estará Rarity.

RD: ¿No fue eso lo que hicimos la última vez hace 5 años?

Twilight: Emmm… ¿si?

Soarin: Bueno a mí me suena bien.

Todos aceptaron el plan de Twilight (otra vez), por lo que se pusieron en marcha hacia las afueras de Ponyville, donde está la zona de extracción de gemas.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Varios minutos después…**

 **Lugar: Afueras de Ponyville**

Toda el escuadrón de ponis (y un Dragón) se situaron en el último lugar donde Spike y Rarity estuvieron luchando contra los Perros.

Spike pudo apreciar un poco de sangre ya seca, se percató que era suya y unos cuantos Perros que asesinó antes de desmayarse.

Spike: Bien, ya hemos llegado. (Suspiro)

Twilight: Bien todo poni, estamos a punto de combatir contra enemigos más altos que nosotros, por lo que no bajen la guardia en ningún momento, nuestra misión principal es solo una: Rescatar a Rarity. Cualquiera que nos impida rescatar a Rarity, es considerado un enemigo y tendrá que ser neutralizado.

Todos estaban conscientes de que un movimiento en falso y podrían ser heridos o incluso, morir.

Twilight: ¿Todos están listos?, bien , entonces vamos…

El rescate de Rarity ha comenzado…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoq

Espero que les haya gustado el 2 episodio, les agradecería mucho que dejaran sus Reviews, favoritos y follows en el Fic.

Anotaciones:

1.- La Cutie Mark de Sweetie Belle la puse debido a en que algunos episodios de la serie, le encanta ordenar, en especial el desorden de Rarity.

2.- Mas tarde, hare un episodio en cómo las 4 protagonistas: RD, AJ, Fluttershy y Pinkie Pie conocieron a sus esposos, espérenlo ;)

3.- "Jabs" se conocen como los golpes ordinarios del boxeo.

Nos veremos la próxima vez.

PD: El "Marqués de Sade" los bendice.

:v


	3. La masacre en la Mina

Muy buenas lectores, espero que estén pasando un buen día, me da gusto continuar con este fic, ya que he tenido muchas visitas y eso me inspira a continuar escribiendo.

Agradezco a **soul0** por su review del episodio pasado :D

Al final de este episodio les pediré que por favor lean la nota importante.

Sin más por agregar, comencemos.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 9:23 PM**

 **Lugar: Pasadizos de la Mina**

Spike (Pensamiento): Hambre… Desesperación… Cansancio

Son solo unas de las pocas cosas que sentía mientras buscábamos a Rarity, llevamos buscando una hora y media desde que partimos hacia la mina.

Twilight estaba un poco agotada debido a que usaba su magia para rastrear las gemas, de vez en cuando Edson le ayudaba. A decir verdad, la comida del Hospital no era muy buena, (cofcof odio el heno cofcof) la desesperación me estaba matando, pues aunque solo hubiera pasado un día desde que Rarity fue secuestrada, me preocupa cómo estaba, pues no sabía si estaba siendo torturada, obligada a hacer trabajos físicos… ser abusada sexualmente… o peor… muerta.

Spike mueve la cabeza de un lado al otro

Spike (Pensamiento): No Spike, no pienses en eso, por ahora solo concéntrate en encontrarla…

Twilight: Ufff, estoy agotada, Edson ¿podríamos intercambiar por un momento?

Edson: Claro.

Twilight y Edson intercambian de lugares

AJ: Oye Twilight, se nota que tu y Edson se están llevando muy bien.

Twilight: Yo también lo creo, de hecho, unas horas atrás me invito a Sugar Cube Corner a comer panquecitos de fresa.

AJ: Entonces creo que su relación está avanzando, y muy rápido.

Twilight: Applejack, no digas tonterías.

Twilight estaba un poco sonrojada, debido al comentario de Applejack

De repente, Edson percibió algo.

Edson: Les tengo buenas noticias, estoy percibiendo mas gemas por lo que eso significa que nos acercamos a la zona de extracción, donde se supone que encontraremos a Rarity.

RD: ¡Bien!, nos estamos acercando a Rarity, ¡vamos ponis, sigamos en marcha!

Las palabras de Rainbow alentaron a todos a seguir adelante y continuar con el rescate.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Mientras tanto, Rarity…**

Perro Guardia: ¡Despierta, esclava! Ya se acabo tu descanso de 10 minutos.

Rarity: Pero quiero más descanso, además ni siquiera me han dado algo de heno o agua, ¿Cómo quieren que trabaje sino tengo energía?

Perro Guardia: ¡Arrrrrgh! ¡Oh vienes a trabajar esclava, o pagaras las consecuencias!

Rarity ignora al perro, mala decisión…

El Perro la agarra del cuello, dejando a Rarity con muy poca respiración, después la golpea en el estomago y le da un zarpazo en la cara, haciendo que esta sangre un poco. Rarity gritaba del dolor, suplicaba que parara, pero este no hacía caso.

Perro Guardia: ¡Ahora ponte a trabajar!

Rarity hizo lo posible para mantenerse en pie, pues los golpes recibidos y no comer y beber agua por un día completo, hacían una tarea simple casi imposible.

Rarity (Pensamiento): Amigas… Spike… ¿Dónde están?

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 9: 52 PM**

 **Lugar: Pasadizos de la Mina, a solo pocos metros de llegar a la zona de extracción.**

Edson aun seguía liderando el camino hacia la zona de extracción de la mina, cuando de repente se detuvo de golpe, haciendo que los ponis que lo seguían también se detuvieran.

Twilight: ¿Qué pasa?, ¿Encontrast…

Edson le tapa la boca a Twilight y se le acerca de frente, provocando que esta se sonroje un poco.

Edson: Hagan silencio todos, creo que escucho voces… (Voz baja)

Edson tenía razón, se escuchaban voces a pocos metros de donde se localizaban, decidieron ir a lugar a hurtadillas aunque sería un poco difícil para un grupo de 33 ponis, un Dragón y un Draconequus.

Lograron escuchar una conversación entre dos guardias.

Perro Guardia 1º: ¿Y que pasó con la esclava, acaso está muerta?

Perro Guardia 2º: No, solo se desmayo debido al cansancio y por no comer y beber agua durante un día, cuando despierte tendremos que darle algo de comer y beber, pues hasta ahora ha sido una de nuestras mejores esclavas, percibe mas las gemas que otros unicornios e incluso hace un poco mas de esfuerzo en levantar cosas pesadas.

Perro Guardia 1º: ¡Wow!, sin duda una de nuestras mejores esclavas, además también podría hacernos unos placeres sexuales Jeje.

Perro Guardia 2º: Tienes razón, hace mucho que no tengo uno de esos "trabajos manuales" Jeje.

Al oír esto Spike no pudo aguantar la ira y se lanzo contra los Perros Guardia. Twilight intento tranquilizarlo, pero fue en vano.

Spike: ¡NO PERMITIRE QUE TOQUEN A MI RARITY!

Al oír estas palabras los Perros voltearon a ver de dónde provenía la voz, vieron a un Dragón aproximándose a muy alta velocidad, trataron de esquivarlo pero fue en vano. El dragón utilizo la espada para atravesar el pecho del 1º Perro Guardia, causando que este muriera al instante, mientras que el 2º quedo en shock, por lo que fue fácil rebanarle la cabeza, causando que saliera una "fuente" de sangre, esta misma causo que Spike se empapase de sangre, dándole un toque siniestro y macabro.

Todos se asustaron, incluyendo Discord, se sintió un silencio incomodo hasta que Spike rompió la tensión.

Spike: Y bien… ¿No dijeron que tendríamos que combatir? Vamos, hay que seguir adelante…

Nadie del grupo hablo hasta que se encontraron en una cámara muy grande, perfecta para una batalla.

Pinkie: ¡Oh! ¡Wow!, que cámara más grande, si esto no fuera guarida de los Perros Gema, podríamos hacer una fiesta, podríamos decorar el techo, las columnas, e incluso podríamos poner una bola de dis…

Todos: ¡PINKIE!

Pinkie: Jeje, lo siento.

El ruido de los Ponis atrajo a la mayoría de los Guardias Perro, incluyendo al Perro Líder, que de líder se veía poco, pues no era más grande que los Guardias, ni tampoco tenía músculos.

Perro Líder: Vaya, vaya, miren quien tenemos aquí, ¿no te había dejado morir Dragón mientras nos llevábamos a tu queridísima novia?

Spike no dijo nada pero se sentía su furia en el ambiente.

Perro Líder: He notado que has traído algunos amigos, supongo que es por el rescate de esa Poni de pelaje blanco, ¿no?, como sea ustedes son solo 30 y nosotros somos cientos y cientos de nuestra especie. Díganme ponis, ¿Qué es lo que harán?

Todos los amigos cruzaron ojos con una mirada de Valentía, Decisión y Coraje, listos para entablar en combate.

Spike: Te diré que es lo que haremos, solo te daremos una oportunidad para que liberes a Rarity, de lo contrario pagaras las consecuencias.

Perro Líder: Jajajaja (Risa malvada) ¿crees que ganaras mi pequeño Dragón?, estas rodeado, no tienen ninguna salida.

Spike: Bueno, tú lo pediste.

Spike y el Perro Líder soltaron el grito que comenzaría con la masacre en la mina

¡ATAQUEEEEEEEEN!

La masacre en la mina comenzó.

Los unicornios Twilight y Edson usaban sus cuernos para defenderse, Twilight usaba magia para defenderse, al igual que para defender a sus amigas, en una ocasión 6 Perros se decidieron a lanzarse sobre ella, Twilight aprovecho la oportunidad, lanzo un hechizo que hizo que de la tierra sobresalieran Estalagmitas, causando que estas atravesasen a los 6 Perros Gema, la cámara poco a poco estaba convirtiéndose en una laguna de sangre y vísceras.

Edson por otra ocasión, uso su magia para invocar una katana, unos cuantos Perros se le acercaban, pero también era bueno en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, por lo que le fue fácil arrebatar las vidas de los Perros que se atrevían a matarlo, Edson agitaba su katana con furia y agilidad, algunos Perros Gema incluso no se atrevían a luchar solo con él.

Pinkie y Chesse, una pareja que los Perros no debieron de subestimar, arrasaron en batalla, Pinkie entreno con la puntería de su cañón de fiestas, pero no lo cargo con confeti, sino lo cargo con balas de cañón, causando que cada Perro que se atravesase seria golpeado por una bola de cañón con una velocidad cercana a unos 100 km/h, provocando que los huesos de las víctimas se rompieran y sus órganos explotaran, causando una muerte instantánea.

En cambio Chesse entreno en combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo, además de que sabía bien como utilizar la lanza, cada enemigo que se acercaba, sus ojos eran atravesados por la lanza de Chesse y después terminaba con su miseria clavando su lanza en el corazón.

Pasemos con AJ y Caramel, aunque se les dieran lanzas, ellos prefirieron usar sus cascos para asestar golpes ya que AJ siempre tiene cascos fuertes debido a que cosecha manzanas, en cambio Caramel se ha entrenado en defensa personal, por lo que sabía Karate y Tae Kwon Do, era cinta negra, por lo que fue fácil esquivar los golpes de los Perros, además de asestar golpes en las partes débiles de los Perros.

Siguiente pareja: RD y Soarin, RD siempre fue buena peleadora además de que le encanta pelear y su gran agilidad le daba una fuerte ventaja para esquivar y asestar golpes de manera rápida y eficaz, sus oponentes no tenían oportunidad, en cambio Soarin aun seguía siendo parte de los Wonderbolts, ellos son entrenados en combate aéreo y en agilidad, por lo que la pareja era muy buena en esquivar y asestar golpes, pero deberían tener cuidado, pues aunque la cámara era grande, podrían golpearse con una Estalagmita y perder el equilibrio en batalla.

Y por supuesto no podría faltar la pareja más alegre de todas: Fluttershy y Discord, aunque Fluttershy se esforzaba en asestar al menos un golpe, fue en vano, pues una poni como ella no era capaz de lastimar a alguien… al menos que ella llegue a sus límites… y así fue… Discord podría transformarse en cualquier cosa con tal de "chasquear" sus dedos, por lo que acto seguido se transformo en un leopardo, era fuerte y ágil. Una combinación perfecta para aniquilar a los Perros Gema en tan solo unos minutos. Ya había asesinado a unos cuantos Perros Gema, pero uno de ellos asesto perfectamente en la cara del leopardo (Discord) causando que este cayera al suelo, los demás aprovecharon y empezaron a dar zarpazos en todo su cuerpo, Discord no podía concentrarse, pues el dolor no lo dejaba pensar en cómo salir de esa situación, olvido que podía chasquear sus dedos para teletransportarse a otro lugar de la cámara, todo esto sucedía enfrente de los ojos de Fluttershy.

Fluttershy no pudo contener su ira debido a que estaba viendo su esposo morir, por lo que acto seguido tomo su lanza y lanzo un grito que se oyó por todo el lugar.

Fluttershy: ¡COMO SE ATREVEN ESTUPIDOS PERROS A LASTIMAR A MIS AMIGAS Y A MI ESPOSO, HARE QUE SUFRAN POR SUS ACTOS!

Acto seguido, Fluttershy se dispuso a neutralizar a todos los Perros Gema que rodeaban a Discord, y así fue, lanzo la lanza hacia la cabeza de uno de los Perros, causando que este muriera al instante, después asesto una patada en la cara de otro enemigo, haciendo que este cayera al suelo, Fluttershy se lanzo hacia este Perro y molió su cara a golpes con sus cascos, partes del cerebro se podían ver debido a que Fluttershy había despedazado el cráneo del enemigo.

Los demás Perro Gema se lanzaron hacia Fluttershy, Discord aprovecho esta situación para ayudar a su esposa a neutralizar los Perros Gema, la pareja era insuperable, habían exterminado una gran cantidad de enemigos, aproximadamente unos 32 Perros Gema, nadie se esperaba que Fluttershy actuara de esa manera.

No podían faltar los guardias y Spike, ellos formaron un buen equipo ya que los Guardias estaban muy bien entrenados en combate Cuerpo a Cuerpo y sabían cómo usar lanza y escudo, en cambio Spike los apoyaba con su fuerza y su destreza en esquivar golpes, además de que poco a poco la habilidad de Spike con su espada aumentaba.

La batalla no podría ir mejor, los ponis estaban arrasando en batalla, habían aniquilado alrededor de 76 Perros Gema y aun continuarían hasta que no quedara ninguno.

De repente se oye un golpe fuerte arriba de la cámara, acto seguido el techo se desprende y una enorme cantidad de polvo cubre la vista de todos, la cual fue rápidamente despejada por una fuerza desconocida, todos alzaron la vista y se dieron cuenta que arriba de toda la pila de escombros se encontraban una extraña criatura que estaba sosteniéndose en 2 patas, en vez de 4, su aspecto era extraño, tenía su crin ligeramente alborotada y larga de color plateado al igual que sus ojos, su estatura aproximada era de 1.80 cm, estaba vestido con deportivas negras, poseía jeans grises y una camisa blanca con un extraño símbolo plateado, además también tenía atada una capa larga de color plateado con mangas largas, y arriba de su cabeza poseía una aureola.

La extraña criatura no se percato que había facilitado aun más el trabajo de los ponis, pues había causado alrededor de unas 20 muertes de Perros Gema gracias al derrumbe que hizo.

Parece que la criatura se sorprendió al ver toda la sangre, vísceras y partes del cuerpo debajo de los escombros que el ocasiono, pero no le dio mucha importancia al asunto, había un silencio incomodo pues nadie había hablado desde la aparición de esa extraña criatura, incluso la batalla había parado por ese momento, después de mucho silencio, la criatura decidió romper el hielo.

¿?: Lo siento… ¿Interrumpo algo?

Aun cuando la criatura rompió la tensión y confusión de los ponis y Perros, todos seguían sin decir ninguna palabra, aunque Discord y Edson estaban preparados para cualquier movimiento que se atreviese a hacer la criatura.

De repente la criatura perdió el interés en los ponis y comenzó a ir hacia una de las paredes de la cámara, parecía que algo llamaba su atención.

De repente, uno de los Perros le grito a la extraña criatura.

Perro Guardia: ¡Tú, maldito! ¡Pagaras la vida de mis hermanos con tu sangre!

Acto seguido el Perro Gema desato un aullido de apoyo para que otros Perros Guardia lo rodearan.

Los ponis sintieron que debían ayudar, pero al mismo tiempo alejarse, pues no sabían si esa criatura también trataría de matarlos.

Los Perros se lanzaron contra la criatura, pero esta ultima apareció de la nada una espada gigante y una taza de café, esta última cosa les pareció extraña a los ponis.

La criatura parecía desinteresada en el combate, pues no había adoptado ninguna postura de combate, acto seguido tomo un sorbo de su café y agito vagamente su espada gigante, que ocasiono que el Perro que decidió atacarlo y otros 3 mas se partieran en 2… sin duda algo sorprendente y aterrador para los ponis.

6 Perros quedaron en shock, la criatura aprovecho el momento y agito nuevamente su espada, partiendo en 2 nuevamente a esos 6 Perros…

Edson (Pensamiento): 6 pájaros de un tiro… no creo que quiera enfrentarme a este tipo…

Incluso aunque vieron esto, los Perros no se rindieron y continuaron intentando lastimarle, mala decisión…

Un Perro Gema intentó flanquear a la criatura por su lado derecho, pero ésta reaccionó y empaló al enemigo por el abdomen, para después arrojárselo a otro, el cual murió por el impacto.

Dos Perros más trataron de atacarle por la espalda, los ponis trataron de advertirle, pero antes de que pudiesen comenzar a gritar, las cabezas de los Perros ya habían sido cortadas antes de que lograran tocarle un pelo.

Aun cuando la criatura ya había aniquilado a mas de 30 Perros, estos aun no se rindieron por lo que siguieron atacando, esta vez se veían enserió pues en esta ocasión 9 Perros Gema le estaban a punto de atacar, los ponis dudaban si la criatura sobreviviría a ese ataque.

Esta vez 3 Perros lo atacaban desde su flanco derecho, izquierdo y de frente, pero antes de que lo atacaran, hizo un combo increíble:

Primero bloqueo con su espada gigante el ataque del primer Perro Guardia a su derecha, mientras que con su pierna izquierda asestaba una patada hacia el abdomen del Perro que provenía del flanco izquierdo, la patada fue tan fuerte provocando que los órganos del Perro explotaran, había lagunas de sangre por toda la cámara.

Algunos Perros que lo estaban atacando decidieron huir, por lo que ahora solo lo estaban atacando 2 Perros Guardia, esto le facilito más el trabajo a la criatura, pues se notaba que quería llegar a su objetivo rápidamente.

En su frente, se encontraba un Perro Guardia, a continuación dio un enorme salto, después utilizo la enorme espada para cortar perfectamente al Perro a la mitad, de arriba hacia abajo. El último Perro que quedaba no duro mucho más que sus compañeros, pues inmediatamente la criatura lo cortó diagonalmente dejándolo caer al suelo en una laguna de su propia sangre y la de sus compañeros.

Los ponis no podían creer lo que estaban viendo, la criatura era muy poderosa para enfrentarla, incluso se preguntaban si Celestia se le pusiera de frente…

Aunque los Perros entraron en pánico, rodearon a la criatura en todos sus flancos, los Perros se lanzaron al ataque, mientras que la criatura aun no hacia un movimiento, un Perro asesto en su cara y cuello mientras que otros intentaron dar un zarpazo a su abdomen.

La cosa no podía ser más sorprendente, pues aunque haiga recibido algunos zarpazos de parte de los Perros, sus heridas sanaron rápidamente.

Los Perros se alejaron, pero la criatura se veía desinteresada en ellos y exclamo.

¿?: Discúlpenme, pero tengo prisa.

Después de estas palabras, arrojo su espada gigante hacia el hoyo para después perderse de vista, después levanto su brazo derecho y grito una extraña palabra.

¿?: **¡Raitoningu!**

Al finalizar esas palabras, en su brazo derecho comenzó a formarse electricidad, cosa que era desconocida para los ponis en ese momento, instantes después se originaron varios relámpagos que se dirigieron directamente hacia los Perros que rodeaban a la criatura, causando la muerte de 15 Perros Gema.

Los ponis estaban sorprendidos, incluyendo Spike y Discord, pues habían presenciado un espectáculo de matanza, sangre y vísceras impresionante, pero ahora estaban preocupados, no sabían si la criatura ahora iría por los ponis, por lo que Spike y Discord adoptaron una pose de combate seria, en caso de que la criatura intentase atacarlos.

Spike: Amigos, quiero que me prometan que si esta criatura intenta atacarnos ustedes vayan a rescatar a Rarity y escapen de aquí lo más rápido posible, mientras que Discord y yo lo intentamos distraer el mayor tiempo posible.

Twilight: Pero Spike, ¡no sobrevivirás!, los ataques de esa criatura son demasiado poderosos, ¡¿acaso no viste que aniquilo a 54 Perros en total?!

Spike: Lo sé, pero nuestra misión es rescatar a Rarity, y no dejare que esta criatura se interponga en nuestra misión.

Twilight: ¡Per…

Spike: ¡TWILIGHT! ... Prométemelo… por favor.

Twilight: Esta bien Spike… te lo prometo.

Spike (Pensamiento): Por favor, que no se lance al ataque con nosotros.

La criatura alzo su brazo derecho y la espada gigante cayó en su mano, nadie se esperaba que esa espada volviera otra vez a estar en sus manos.

La criatura comenzó a caminar hacia la pared, mientras que los Perros Gemas le abrían paso, pues estos se habían rendido y además tenían miedo de la criatura. Acto seguido la criatura empezó a desenterrar la tierra con su espada.

¿?: ¡Ahí esta!

La criatura había encontrado algo, por lo parecido solo era un Rubí común y corriente…

Twilight: Todo esto… ¿Por un Rubí?

RD: … fue… ¡INCREIBLE! Que importa lo que busca, ¡¿Viste esos enormes relámpagos quemando hasta los huesos a los perros?! ¡¿O esa enorme espada que partía enemigos como mantequilla?! ¡Eso fue taaan increíble!

La criatura no presto atención a ninguno de los ponis, acto seguido camino en dirección hacia el centro del hoyo que él había creado, la criatura se tomo unos pocos segundos para mirar hacia los ponis, pero detuvo su mirada en Discord.

Discord (Pensamiento): Espera, este tipo se me hace conocido, no será… oh no, ¿siguen vivos?

¿?: Buenas noches a todos

La criatura, al terminar de decir estas palabras dio un enorme salto hacia el hoyo y se perdió de vista.

…

Todo el equipo de 33 ponis, un Dragón y un Draconequus dio un enorme suspiro de sacarse una gran presión en todo su cuerpo. Nadie quería luchar con esa criatura, pues si lo hacían, seguramente habrían acabado muertos, al igual que los 60 Perros Gema que aniquilo.

Aunque aun así, se alegran de que esa criatura les haya terminado la mitad del trabajo.

Spike: Y bien, ¿Dónde estábamos?, ¡así! ya me acorde, bien Perros Gema ¿aun quieren más batalla?

Perro Líder: ¡No!, por favor tengan piedad, nos rendimos, ¡nos rendimos!

Spike estaba confundido, pues los Perros Gema se rindieron muy fácil, hasta que se percato que solo quedaban alrededor de unos 23 Perro Gema en todo el lugar, sin duda la batalla había exterminado a la mayoría de los Perros Gema.

Edson: Bien, ahora que se rindieron ¿Qué deberíamos hacer con ellos?

Twilight: Podemos enviarlos a la cárcel.

Edson: Buena opción, Guardias ¿nos harían el favor de llevarlos a la cárcel?

Guardia Real: Por supuesto.

Edson: ¡Esperen!, no se lleven al Líder, quiero hablar con el por unos momentos.

Acto seguido, los guardias esposaron a los Perros Gema, exceptuando al Líder, y los escoltaron hacia la salida de la Mina.

Ahora lo que faltaba era encontrar a Rarity.

Edson: Bien, AJ, RD, Caramel y Soarin, ustedes vayan a liberar a otros ponis que también hayan sido secuestrados. Twilight, Spike, Fluttershy, Discord, Pinkie y Chesse, ustedes vayan a encontrar a Rarity.

Twilight: ¿Y tú que harás Edson?

Edson: Yo tengo unas cuentas pendientes con este estúpido Perro.

Acto seguido, Edson se va a una zona apartada de la mina, llevando consigo al Perro Líder.

Twilight: Chicas, ustedes vayan a buscar a Rarity, yo iré con Edson a… a acompañarlo (Cara nerviosa)

Pinkie: Esta bien Twilight, diviértete con Edson.

Twilight: Gracias chicas, las veré dentro de un rato.

Twilight no iba a acompañar a Edson, sospechaba algo, por lo que se conjuro a ella misma, provocando que se volviese invisible.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 10: 47 PM**

 **Lugar: ¿?**

Edson saca una cuerda de su bolsillo y empezó a atar al Perro Líder.

Edson: Bien, empecemos con una sencilla pregunta ¿Quién te contrato para secuestrar a mis padres?

Perro Líder: ¡¿Por qué tendría que darte esa información?!

Edson: … Porque así tendrás una muerte rápida y sin dolor (Voz siniestra)

Perro Líder: ¡No te diré nada!

Edson: Tú lo pediste…

Edson usa su magia e invoca un cuchillo, después se lo inserta en el brazo derecho, causando sangrado y dolor.

Perro Líder: ¡AAAAAAGGGGGGGHHHH!

Edson: ¿Listo para hablar?

Perro Líder: Ja… Jamás

Edson: Bueno, continuare hasta que hables…

Edson le arranca las uñas de los pies, poco a poco, el Perro Líder gritaba de dolor pero Edson no iba a parar hasta arrancar las uñas de los pies y de las manos.

Después de varios minutos de sufrimiento…

Edson: ¡Habla de una maldita vez!

Perro Líder: N… No

Edson: ¡Ya me hartaste!

Edson desesperado, golpeo al Perro en la cabeza y después en su abdomen, haciendo que este escupiera sangre. Por último lanzo un golpe en dirección a la nariz, provocando que esta se rompiera y sangrara.

Edson: ¡¿Aun quieres continuar?! ¡Dime quien carajos te contrato para secuestrar a mis padres!

Perro Líder: Nu…Nunca

Edson: ¡AAAAAAAAAAAA!

Edson invoco una vez más un cuchillo y esta vez lo iba a insertar en el brazo izquierdo del Perro, cuando…

Perro Líder: ¡ESPERAAA!

Edson para de inmediato el cuchillo

Perro Líder: Es… Está bien, tu ganas, te… te diré quien secuestro a tus padres

Edson, sorprendido, decide desaparecer el cuchillo y escuchar al Perro Líder.

Perro Líder: Sus nombres son… Silver Macgrath y… Troffy Crusher ***** … pero no están solos… son líderes de un grupo de bandidos y secuestradores en Canterlot… son muy escurridizos… por eso aun no han sido capturados.

Edson: ¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlos?

Perro Líder: No… No lo se

Edson invoca de nuevo un cuchillo, pero esta vez solo lo invoco para amenazar al Perro

Perro Líder: ¡Espera!, te… te juro que no lo sé, solo me dijeron que secuestrara a tus padres, ofrecieron una gran cantidad de gemas ¿Cómo podía decir que no?, ellos los recogerían aquí en la Mina, eso es todo lo que se.

Edson: Esta bien… al menos ya sé quien secuestro a mis padres… Muchas gracias por cooperar Perro Líder, pero aun así no te puedo dejar vivo

Perro Líder: ¡No!, espera, te lo suplico, ten piedad…

Edson: Tener piedad… no lo creo, pagaras por aceptar el trabajo de secuestrar a mis padres, también por secuestrar a otros ponis, incluyendo a Rarity, para hacer trabajos pesados y por otras cosas más que yo no sé si has hecho.

Edson invoca una katana, preparado para acabar con la miserable vida del Perro Líder.

Perro Líder: ¡No!, espera, hare lo que qui….

Edson había cortado la cabeza de el Perro Líder, provocando una fuente de sangre que lo empapo por completo.

Twilight, que aun seguía invisible, estaba en shock, pues presencio todo el acto de tortura y sangre.

Twilight (Pensamiento): No… No sabía que los padres de Edson fueron secuestrados… creo que con eso se refería a "conflictos familiares"

Twilight usa su magia para dejar de ser invisible e ir con sus amigas de nuevo, sin dejar que Edson se diera cuenta que ella escucho todo.

Pero Twilight tropieza con un peñasco, causando que caiga al suelo.

Twilight: ¡Ouch!, maldito peñasco.

Edson estaba limpiándose toda la sangre que estaba cubriendo la mayoría de su cuerpo, cuando de repente oye una voz muy cerca, por lo que fue a ver quién era.

Edson: ¡Twilight!, ¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?

Twilight: Yo…yo…. (Suspiro) está bien, yo te seguí hasta acá porque sospeche que te llevaras al Perro Líder, pero ahora me doy cuenta que tus padres han sido secuestrados… perdóname por escuchar todo eso, pero si te molesta, no le contare a nadie.

Edson estaba enfadado, demasiado, pero no podía enojarse con Twilight, algo no se lo permitía, un sentimiento…

Edson: (Suspiro) Está bien Twilight, solo no le cuentes a tus amigas de esto.. Por favor…

Twilight: No lo hare, lo prometo.

Edson: Gracias Twilight.

Edson y Twilight salen de la zona apartada de la Mina y van en busca de sus amigos.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 11:03 PM**

 **Lugar: Zona de calabozos de la Mina**

Mientras Twilight y Edson estaban en una zona desconocida de la mina, Pinkie, Chesse, Fluttershy, Discord y Spike están en busca de Rarity.

Spike: ¡Rarity!, ¿Dónde estás?

Spike gritaba para llamar la atención de Rarity y así saber su ubicación

Mientras que los demás integrantes del equipo liberaban a varios ponis encerrados.

¿?: Oh, ¡Muchas gracias por liberarme!, se los agradeceré de por vida.

Pinkie: De nada, acompáñanos para que tu y otros prisioneros salgan de esta mina.

Pinkie y Chesse escoltaron a un aproximado de 12 ponis encerrados en calabozos, hacia la salida de la mina, mientras que Fluttershy, Discord y Spike aun seguían en busca de Rarity.

Fluttershy: ¿Creen que Rarity esté en los calabozos? Tal vez el equipo de AJ ya la encontró.

Spike: Tal vez tengas razón pero…

Discord: ¡Ahí esta!

Spike volteo inmediatamente al calabozo donde señalo Discord, justo cuando vio a Rarity, su rostro se lleno de pánico y lagrimas, al igual que Fluttershy.

Rarity se veía fatal, estaba inconsciente, su rostro estaba lleno de zarpazos y sangre, al igual que su abdomen. Su melena estaba muy alborotada y sucia, sus patas estaban sangrando.

Discord inmediatamente abre la puerta con un chasquido y Spike carga a Rarity en sus brazos

Spike: (Llorando)!Te-Tenemos que llevar a Rarity al hospital!

Fluttershy: ¡Discord! Teletransportanos al hospital de Ponyville

Discord: Por supuesto

Discord chasque sus dedos y teletransporta a Spike, Rarity, Fluttershy y a el mismo al hospital de Ponyville.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 11:23 PM**

 **Lugar: Zona de extracción de la Mina**

AJ, RD, Soarin y Caramel habían llegado a la zona de extracción de gemas, no tardaron en encontrar ponis esclavos, contándolos rápidamente con la vista eran 8 ponis en total, por supuesto, los liberaron.

AJ: Muy bien RD y Soarin, escolten a los ponis a la salida de la Mina, nosotros seguiremos buscando si hay mas ponis esclavizados.

RD: Esta bien AJ, muy bien ponis, hagan una fila, mi pareja y yo cargaremos un poni en nuestro lomo y lo elevaremos hacia la salida "improvisada"

Mientras RD y Soarin sacaban a los ponis de la mina, AJ y Caramel seguían buscando ponis

AJ: No te parece raro que Edson no quisiera que los guardias se llevasen al Perro Líder.

Caramel: Mas extraño es cuando dijo que tenía que arreglar unos asuntos pendientes con él.

AJ: Me pregunto qué clase de asuntos pendientes quiso decir…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqooqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 11:32 PM**

 **Lugar: Cámara de la cueva**

Twilight y Edson seguían buscando a sus amigos, gritaban sus nombres pero no había respuesta alguna.

Edson: Seguramente ya habrán liberado a todos los ponis esclavos, mejor vámonos de aquí.

Twilight: ¿Estás seguro que ya no hay ningún poni esclavizado?

Edson: Estoy seguro, sino habrían venido por nuestros gritos, ¿no lo crees?

Twilight: Bueno, tienes razón.

Twilight estaba preparando un hechizo de teletransportación, cuando oye un grito de la nada.

¿?: ¡PRINCESA! ¡Vengare la muerte de mis hermanos con tu sangre!

Twilight volteo hacia dónde provenía el grito y tarde se dio cuenta que un Perro Gema que poseía un cuchillo estaba a punto de acuchillarla. Edson, sin pensarlo, solo empujo a Twilight a un lado, pero al no tener más tiempo, no pudo evitar ser acuchillado.

Twilight recupero el equilibrio después de ser empujada por Edson, cuando se percató que Edson fue acuchillado, en su abdomen, no pudo evitar la ira en contra del Perro, por lo que lo levito usando magia y lo arrojo contra una estalactitas, las cuales terminaron el trabajo.

Twilight fue a auxiliar a Edson para tratar de sanar su herida, primero saco el cuchillo con sumo cuidado, tratando de no cortar más. Saco con éxito el cuchillo pero Edson no paraba de sangrar, Twilight utilizo magia curativa, esto detuvo el sangrado, pero no logro cerrar la herida, Edson necesitaba ser atendido urgentemente en el hospital.

Twilight se teletransportó junto con Edson al hospital, ordeno una camilla inmediatamente.

Edson, antes de desmayarse solo pudo apreciar la cara de Twilight y en sus ojos pudo apreciar pequeñas lágrimas a punto de salir…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Espero que les haya gustado este Doble Capítulo Especial de 5000 palabras.

Anotaciones:

1.- Nombres estúpidos que se me ocurrieron en el momento :v, pero aun así son importantes.

 **NOTA IMPORTANTE:**

Como obviamente notaron, apareció un personaje desconocido. Este personaje no es ni mas ni menos que "Ángel-Sama", personaje perteneciente al fic " **The bunny catched in the games"** creado por " **Marqués de Sade"**.

El y yo tuvimos una loca idea en que su personaje apareciera en este capitulo, mientras que en su fic se hace mención a este capitulo. Esta aparición SI tiene un valor en la historia, el cual verán en próximos episodios.

Ademas, el publicara un One-Shot desde el punto de vista de su personaje "Ángel-sama", les recomiendo fuertemente que lo lean y, porque no, su fic también. Su One-Shot se llama "Lo siento... ¿Interrumpo algo?" y se publicara dentro de unas pocas horas.

Les deseo un buen dia, por favor dejen Reviews, Favs y Follow.

PD: En el One-Shot de "Marqués de Sade" se explica un poco mas de donde salio esta loca idea.

Adios :v


	4. Un miembro mas a la familia

Muy buenos días lectores, espero que estén pasándola muy bien porque yo estoy de maravilla. Sé que al principio de este fic dije que no me daba inspiración hacerlo, solo que mi amigo "Marqués de Sade" me había dado inspiración, pero llego un momento en que mi inspiración fue tal, que me emocione por cada palabra escrita, aun cuando mi escritura no es la mejor, seguiré dando lo mejor de mí para entretenerlos con estos episodios.

Basta de charla, que comience el Capitulo.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Edson (Pensamiento): … Todo se fue al carajo… Primero un grupo de Perros secuestran a mis padres, para luego que otro grupo de secuestradores se los lleven a su guarida, que yo por supuesto no tengo idea de su localización, luego me acuchillan y ahora estoy a punto de morir… eso me pasa por andar de héroe… Y todo por preocuparme por… Twilight… por alguna extraña razón… no pude permitirme que la hirieran…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 7:42 AM**

 **Lugar: Hospital de Ponyville**

 **3 días después de la masacre en la Mina…**

Spike: ¡Esta despertando! ¡Vengan todos!

Al decir estas palabras, la sala de visitas se lleno de la misma forma que cuando Spike estaba en el hospital, exceptuando Twilight.

Edson: ¿Dónde… dónde estoy?

Pinkie: ¡Estas en el hospital, dormilón!

Cuando Edson inspecciono el cuarto, a su lado derecho estaba Rarity sobre otra cama, no se veía tan mal…

Edson: ¿Rarity está bien?

Spike: Claro, solo tenía unos cuantos moretones y estaba desnutrida, pero ya se recupero.

RD: Y por si acaso, la revisaron ahí abajo para ver si no fue abusada sexualmente.

Al decir esto, todos se sonrojaron de vergüenza, exceptuando RD que para ella era de lo más normal en el mundo hablar sobre ese tema.

AJ: ¡RD!, no hables de ese tema en estos momentos.

RD: Pero si estamos en el hospital, es un tema común en estos tiempos.

AJ: Bueno no importa, en fin, la darán de alta en unos minutos.

Edson: ¿Y porque no está despierta? Los moretones y zarpazos no tardan 3 días en cicatrizarse.

AJ: Bueno, Rarity tiene una enfermedad de familia, esta enfermedad consiste en que las heridas del individuo tardan demasiado en cicatrizar.

Edson: Eso explica porque sigue en el hospital.

De pronto, un poni desconocido entra en la sala.

¿?: Tuviste suerte en sobrevivir, hermano.

Edson: ¡Hermano!, que bueno que te encuentras bien.

¿?: Tú no estás en tus mejores momentos.

Edson: Lo estaré cuando me den de alta.

Soarin: ¿El es tu hermano?

¿?: Por supuesto, discúlpenme por no presentarme, mi nombre es Haxus, pero mis amigos se dirigen a mí como Hax. *

Hax era el hermano mayor de Edson, aunque no se diferenciaban mucho por la edad, sus personalidades eran muy diferentes, Hax era muy educado, era amado por todas las celebridades de Canterlot, aun cuando él no lo era, tenia gustos parecidos a Rarity, le encantaba la moda, nunca salía sin una camisa y de vez en cuando vestía con un sombrero. En cambio, Edson era lo contrario, casi nunca se vestía, solo en ocasiones especiales, siempre era un joven ocupado, anti-social y solitario, muy parecido a Twilight antes de su llegada a Ponyville, el solo quería proteger a su hermano y a sus padres, aun cuando era el más menor en su familia. Hax era un unicornio, al igual que su hermano, su pelaje era de color azul en un tono fuerte, poseía una camisa de color blanco, su crin era de color blanco y celeste, un poco alborotado al igual que su hermano y su Cutie Mark era la de una silueta de un poni en pose de baile, se podría decir que su talento es bailar.

Pinkie: Espera, ¡Aun no te hecho fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Oh por Celestia como se me pudo haber olvidado!

Hax ( **22 años** ): No se preocupe señorita, no es necesario hacerme una fiesta de bienvenida.

Pinkie: ¡Pero claro que es necesario!, necesitaremos globos, juegos, música, comida. ¡Hay que emoción, no puedo soportarlo, necesito ir a Sugar Cube Corner a preparar todo! ¡Nos vemos todos!

Pinkie sale como un rayo del hospital.

Chesse: … Creo que sería mejor que la acompañara. Adiós a todos, espero que mejores Edson.

Edson: Gracias.

Chesse acompaña a Pinkie a preparar la fiesta también.

Justo en ese momento, Rarity despierta.

Rarity: (Bostezo) ¿Ehh?, ¡Oh!, que alegría de volverlos a ver chicos.

Hax: Buenos días madame, ¿Cómo amaneció el día de hoy?

Rarity: Un tanto adolorida señor… ¿Uhhh? ¿Quién es usted señor?

Hax: Oh, mis disculpas madame, mi nombre es Haxus, pero usted me puede decir Hax de cariño, ¿le traigo un vaso de agua o alguna otra cosa?

Rarity: Oh, me encantaría Hax.

Spike, celoso, interviene.

Spike: ¡Hey!, aléjate de ella, ella es… ella… YO TRAERE EL AGUA

Spike, como siempre, a su servicio…

Hax: Oh Celestia, ¿Qué es lo que le sucede a ese dragón?

Rarity: Oh, no te preocupes, solo ha de estar un poco celoso. En fin, ¿saben cuando me darán de alta amigas?

RedHeart: Justo ahora, Rarity.

Rarity: ! Oh, que emoción, estoy ansiosa por terminar mis vestí… ¡OH NO, EL LIMITE DE TIEMPO! No puede ser, no puede ser, no termi…

Fluttershy: Tranquila Rarity, Sapphire Shores cancelo tu pedido debido a que habías sido secuestrada.

Rarity: Ufff, que alivio, esperen un momento ¿Ustedes le contaron que me habían secuestrado?

AJ: Tuvimos que contarle para que tu carrera no se fuera por el desagüe, pero le dijimos que no le contara a nadie sobre eso y…

RD: No nos hizo caso, la noticia se extendió por toda Equestria, Celestia trato de que la noticia no se extendiera más allá de Canterlot pero fue en vano.

Rarity: Oh bueno, ya no importa. Tengo que irme a mi casa, Sweetie Belle ha de extrañarme mucho.

Hax: ¿Seria una molestia si la acompaño?, madame (extiende su pezuña a Rarity)

Rarity: Por supuesto que no Hax, me encan…

Spike: ¡YA LLEGUE!... ¡Ya llegue con tu vaso de agua!

Rarity: ¡Oh Spikye Wikie! Gracias por el vaso de agua, de hecho me encantaría que me acompañes a mi casa.

Spike: Claro.

Rarity: Y tu también Hax, ¿Podrías acompañarme a mi casa?

Hax: Seria un honor madame.

Spike: Espera, ¡¿El también tiene que acompañarnos?!

Rarity: ¿Hay algún problema Spike?

Spike: ¡Po-Por supuesto que hay un problema!

Rarity: ¿Y cuál es ese problema Spike?

Spike: Pues es… es… ¡ES EL!

Hax: Disculpe señor dragón, ¿Pero me podría decir porque YO soy el problema?

Spike: ¡Porque tú quieres robarte a mi Rarity!

Rarity: Pero Spike, ¿Qué te hace pensar que el robaría mi corazón por ti?

Spike: ¡Porque él quiere robarse nuestra cita!

Rarity: ¿A que cita te refieres?

Spike: Pu-Pues tú me aceptaste una cita, antes de que fueras secuestrada, ¿Recuerdas?

Rarity: ¿Pero que no era una cita solo como amigos?

Spike: …

Espera, ¡¿QUÉ?!

AMIGOOOOOOOOOOS

…BOOOM, HEARTSHOT, Spike sintió un enorme pinchazo en su corazón con solo oír la palabra amigos.

Spike: … Ouch…

Rarity: ¿Estás bien Spike? ¿Sientes dolor en alguna parte?

Spike: Emm… no… no, Rarity, mejor te acompañamos a tu casa

RD: Pues buena suerte atravesando los paparazis, que están esperándolos en las puertas del hospital.

Rarity: ¿Enserió hay paparazis esperándome?

Rarity se dirigió a una ventana y se percato que decenas de paparazis estaban en la entrada del hospital.

AJ: Bueno Edson, nosotros ya nos vamos, nos alegra que estés bien.

Edson: Esperen, ¿Twilight no vendrá?

RD: Claro que vendrá pero en un par de minutos. Tiene algunos deberes de princesa que atender.

AJ: ¿Crees que se olvidaría de ti después de que le salvaras la vida? Ahora mismo la estuviéramos enterrando si no arriesgaras tu vida por ella.

Edson (Pensamiento): Si… aunque no me importa mucho las personas… no sé porque tuve la necesidad de salvarla.

Los ponis se despidieron de Edson y salieron de la sala de visitas.

Caramel: Un momento, ¿Atravesaremos todos los paparazis de la puerta?

AJ: No te preocupes, ellos no nos buscan a nosotros, solo buscan a Rarity y a Spike.

Caramel: Entiendo que buscan a Rarity, ¿Pero porque buscan a Spike?

RD: Ellos creen que es el novio de Rarity, pero están muy equivocados.

Los ponis atraviesan la multitud de paparazis, pero estos ni atención les prestan. Vaya suerte tienen…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Mientras tanto, aun en la sala de visitas…**

Spike: ¿Cómo atravesaremos los paparazis?

Hax: Permítame sugerirle madame y dragón, que nos disfracemos para pasar desapercibidos por la multitud de gente que la espera con ansias.

Spike: ¿Y de que quieres que nos disfracemos genio? Estamos en un hospital.

Hax: Podemos disfrazarnos de doctores, usaremos batas largas para ocultar nuestras identidades.

Spike: Buena idea.

Rarity usa una bata blanca larga, se alborota su melena un poco y se coloca unos lentes de lectura. Hax solo se coloca una bata blanca, ya que no es conocido en Ponyville. Spike trata de ocultar lo mejor posible su altura y su cola de la vista con una bata demasiado larga.

Spike: Bien, ¿Están listos todos?

Hax: Listo

Rarity: Lista, espero que esto funcione.

Primero sale Rarity, los paparazis la miraban por un momento, pues algo les llamaba su atención a esa desconocida doctora. Varias gotas de sudor se notaban en la cabeza de Rarity pero los paparazis dejaron de prestarle atención después de un buen momento. Rarity paso desapercibida.

Después turno de Hax, los paparazis ni voltearon a verlo. Más tarde, Spike fue el último en salir, pero para su desgracia fue descubierto demasiado fácil, pues era el único dragón en todo Ponyville.

Paparazi 1º: ¡Hey! Ahí está ese dragón.

Paparazi 2º: Dragón, ¿Dónde se encuentra la señorita Rarity?

Paparazi 3º: Spike, ¿Cuál es la situación de la señorita Rarity? ¿Ya la dieron de alta?

Spike fue bombardeado por miles de preguntas hechas por los paparazis.

Hax: ¿Deberíamos de ayudar al Dragón, señorita Rarity?

Rarity: Claro que deberíamos, pero si vamos para allá nos descubrirán.

Hax: No se preocupe, usted diríjase hacia su casa, Spike y yo la encontraremos allí más tarde.

Rarity: Muchas gracias Hax, te lo agradezco.

Hax: No hay de que.

Rarity se dirige hacia su casa para ocultarse de los paparazis. En cambio Hax usa su telequinesis para levitar a Spike junto a él.

Hax: ¡Rápido Spike! Huyamos de los paparazis antes de que nos alcancen.

Spike: ¡Cla-Claro!

Hax y Spike corrieron a toda prisa hacia la casa de Rarity mientras los paparazis los perseguían. Pocos metros después, perdieron a los paparazis de vista.

Spike: ¿Los perdimos?

Hax: Me parece que sí.

Spike: Gracias por sacarme de ese lio Hax, siento haberte gritado en el hospital.

Hax: Acepto sus disculpas joven Spike. A propósito, quisiera hacerle una pregunta joven Spike.

Spike: Diga.

Hax: ¿Cuál es su relación entre usted y la señorita Rarity?

Spike: Pues… (Suspiro) solo somos amigos pero… quisiera que fuéramos algo más.

Hax: ¿Una pareja?

Spike: Si…

Hax: ¿Por cuánto tiempo a intentado que sea su pareja?

Spike: Por 5 años…

Hax: Bueno, ¿Qué le parece si le ayudo a que la señorita Rarity sea su pareja de una vez por todas?

Spike: ¿Me está diciendo que me ayudara?

Hax: Por supuesto, siempre me da gusto ayudar a la gente.

Spike: ¡Muchas gracias!, pero espere, ¿Usted no quería que Rarity fuera su pareja?

Hax: Joven Spike, yo ya tengo pareja.

Spike: ¿Y porque se comportaba tan caballeroso con Rarity?

Hax: ¿Y porque no? Todas las mujeres deben ser tratadas con respeto y cariño, es así como les gusta ser tratadas.

Spike: Tiene mucha razón.

Minutos después llegaron a la casa de Rarity.

Spike: Bien, ya llegamos.

Hax: Espere joven Spike, antes de que entre debería de hablar sobre el tema de la cita con Rarity.

Spike: ¿Usted cree que acepte ir conmigo?

Hax: Por supuesto que aceptara, usted ha estado con ella en las buenas y en las malas, le ha ayudado en cientos de tareas que para ella sería un trabajo pesado e incluso arriesgo su vida para salvarla de esos despreciables Perros. Es hora de que de el primer paso para que sean pareja usted y la señorita Rarity.

Spike: Tiene razón, ha llegado la hora.

Hax: Bueno joven Spike, le deseo mucha suerte con su cita, lo veré otro día.

Spike: Espere, ¿No va a entrar a la casa de Rarity?

Hax: No puedo en este momento, tengo que volver al hospital a hablar con mi hermano sobre algunos asuntos. Dígale a la señorita Rarity que me disculpe por no visitarla.

Spike: Se lo diré, muchas gracias por los consejos.

Hax se despide de Spike y va de regreso al hospital. Spike toca la puerta y espera a que lo atiendan. Sweetie Belle abre la puerta.

Sweetie: ¡Hola Spike! , me alegra verte de nuevo.

Spike: Hola Sweetie, también me alegra verte, ¿Puedo pasar a hablar con tu hermana?

Sweetie: Por supuesto, pasa.

Spike: Gracias.

Spike entra en la casa.

Spike: Hola Rarity, ¿Puedo pasar a tu cuarto?

Rarity: Claro Spike, pasa.

Rarity estaba peinándose su melena debido a que tuvo que alborotársela un poco para pasar desapercibida por los paparazis.

Spike: Oye Rarity, so-sobre el tema de la cita… quisier…

Rarity: Espera Spike, ¿No te acompañaba el señor Haxus?

Spike: ¿Eh?... Emm, sí, claro que me acompañaba solo que tuvo que ir de nuevo al hospital por unos asuntos con su hermano.

Rarity: Oh, bueno, me agrado verlo.

Spike: Bueno Rarity, como te decía, sobre el asunto de la ci…

Rarity: ¿Podrías apurarte Spike? Aun tengo algunos pedidos que atender.

Spike: Oh… bueno, si te molesto mejor me voy… (Triste)

Rarity: … Spike, espera.

Spike: ¿Si?

Rarity: Oye… sobre lo del asunto de la cita, perdóname por lo que dije en el hospital, no sé que me paso por la cabeza cuando dije "cita de amigos", pero si aun quieres… podríamos tener esa cita.

Spike sin pensarlo, solo abrazo a Rarity. Esta también le devolvió el abrazo.

Spike: … Lo-Lo siento, no sé que me paso, solo quise abrazarte…

Rarity: No lo sientas Spike, yo también planeaba darte un abrazo, pero tu reaccionaste primero. (Risitas)

Spike: Bueno, ahora que aceptaste la cita, ¿Estarás disponible mañana a la hora 7:00 PM, en el restaurante "Ensaladas y Heno"?

Rarity: Por supuesto que lo estaré, además, me encanta ese restaurante.

Spike: Esta decidido, nos veremos mañana.

Spike y Rarity se dan un abrazo nuevamente como despedida. Spike sale de la casa de Rarity.

Spike: … ¡Sí!, ¡Logre invitar a Rarity a una cita!, ¡Que emoción y nervioso estoy a la vez!

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Mientras tanto en el hospital…**

 **Hora: 8:22 AM**

RedHeart: Joven Edson, nuestro diagnostico nos informa que usted será dado de alta en un par de horas.

Edson: Gracias por la información enfermera.

RedHeart: A propósito, lo visitan otros 2 ponis más.

Edson: Déjelos pasar, por favor.

Los 2 ponis eran la Princesa Twilight Sparkle y su hermano Haxus. Twilight se abalanzó hacia Edson.

Twilight: ¡Oh Edson!, ¡Que bueno que te encuentras bien! Lo lamento tanto por permitir que te hirieran, pe – pensé que no sobrevivirías a esa herida y… y yo… yo… (Llorando)

Edson: No te preocupes Twilight, estoy bien, pronto me darán de alta en un par de horas.

Twilight: (Secándose las lagrimas) Es – Esta bien, muchas gracias por salvarme la vida.

Edson: Tenia la necesidad de hacerlo, no iba a permitir que te mataran.

Twilight como agradecimiento le dio un abrazo a Edson, pero se habían olvidado que el hermano de Edson estaba presente.

Hax: ¡EJEM!

Edson: Oh, cierto, Twilight, te presento a mi hermano mayor Haxus.

Hax: Un honor conocer a la princesa en persona. (Hace reverencia)

Twilight: No hace falta hacer reverencia.

Hax: Es un honor conocerla, pero si nos disculpa nuestro hermano y yo debemos hablar en privado sobre unos asuntos urgentes.

Edson: No te preocupes, ella ya lo sabe.

Hax: Espera, ¡¿Tú se lo contaste?!

Edson: No exactamente, ella se dio cuenta.

Twilight: Lo siento por entrometerme en sus vidas, pero si les molesta me iré inmediatamente.

Edson: No te vayas Twi, de hecho nos servirías de muy buena ayuda.

Hax: Bueno, si ella nos… espera, ¿Le acabas de decir Twi?

Edson: Emm… si, ¿Qué tiene de malo que le diga Twi de cariño?

Hax: Emm… nada, bueno continuemos, ¿Conseguiste la información del Perro Líder?

Edson: No quería cooperar, así que tuve que torturarlo, después de mucho tiempo se rindió y me dio alguna información importante.

Hax: ¿Te dio nombres?

Edson: Claro, sus nombres son Silver Macgrath y Troffy Crusher.

Hax: ¿Alguna otra información?

Edson: Si, dijo que solo operan en Canterlot, tienen muchos integrantes, pero no tiene idea de donde está su base.

Hax: ¿Es todo?

Edson: Desgraciadamente si, pero al menos sabemos quiénes son los lideres que planearon el secuestro.

Hax: Mmmhmhm... Aunque tengamos nombres esto no nos lleva a ninguna parte, necesitamos a alguien que sepa más de estos ponis.

Twilight: Yo sé quien podría ayudarles, Pinkie Pie, vive en Sugar Cube Corner, ella sabe de todos los ponis que viven o vivieron aquí.

Hax: ¿Te refieres a esa poni rosa que me está haciendo una fiesta de bienvenida?

Twilight: Si, ella misma.

Hax: ¿Siempre hace fiestas de bienvenida a cada poni que acaba de mudarse a Ponyville?

Twilight: Exacto, cada poni que llega se hace amigo o amiga automáticamente de Pinkie.

Edson: Entonces si Pinkie se hizo amigos de Silver y Troffy, Pinkie tiene que saber algo sobre ellos.

Hax: Exacto, entonces yo iré a Sugar Cube Corner a buscar a Pinkie.

Edson: Espera, ¿Y yo que hare?

Hax: Tú tienes que reposar hasta que te den de alta hermano, si quieres puedes hablar con tu "novia".

Edson: (Sonrojado) ¿No-Novia? Ella n-no es mi no-novia.

Twilight: (Sonrojada) E-Exacto, Edson ti-tiene razón, no so-somos pareja.

Hax: Jaja, como sea, solo bromeaba.

Hax sale de la sala de visitas, dejando a Edson y Twilight solos.

Edson y Twilight se miran fijamente a los ojos por un momento, pero después se voltean al lado contrario, sonrojados.

Edson: Esto… entonces… Twi, ¿Cómo te convertiste en princesa?

Twilight: ¿Eh? Oh, claro, bueno veras, todo comenzó cuando…

 _Esto va para largo… mejor vayamos con Hax :)_

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqooqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Centro de Ponyville**

 **Hora: 8: 41 AM**

Hax (Pensamiento): Me pregunto dónde estará Sugar Cube Corner, será mejor preguntarle a ese poni de allá.

Hax: Disculpe señor, ¿Me podría decir donde se encuentra el edificio Sugar Cube Corner?

¿?: De hecho señor, se encuentra justo delante de usted.

Hax: Oh, disculpe, muchas gracias.

Hax (Pensamiento): No pensé que Sugar Cube Corner tendría forma de pastel…

Hax toca la puerta, pero no responde nadie.

Hax: Disculpen, ¿Se encuentra alguien?

De repente, la puerta se abre sola, Sugar Cube Corner está en oscuras…

Hax: … Ok, esto se puso terrorífico, mejor uso mi magia para iluminar el camino.

Hax uso magia y pocos segundos después apareció un pequeño brillo en la punta de su cuerno. Hax caminaba dentro de Sugar Cube Corner, cuando de repente…

Pinkie: ¡SORPRESAAAAAA! *****

Hax: ¡WHAAAAAA! (Grito de terror)

Las luces de todo el lugar se encendieron y dio a ver a decenas de ponis con sombreros de fiesta, juegos, comida, globos y la famosa DJ Pon-3.

Pinkie: ¡Hola amigo! ¡Me alegra de que hayas venido a tu fiesta de bienvenida! ¡Diviértete con el famoso juego de "Ponle la cola a Celestia" o puedes recoger manzanas en el fondo de ese barril, o también puedes disfrutar de la comida, el ponche y otras cosas más! Dime ¿Cómo te llamas?

Hax: Espere… recuperarme del… gran susto… que me dio… Ok, mi nombre señorita Pinkie es Haxus, pero mis amigos me dicen Hax. Venía a hacerl…

Pinkie: ¡Mucho gusto Haxus, pero ahora te puedo decir Hax ya que somos amigos! ¡¿Verdad?!

Hax: E mm… si claro señorita Pinkie, somos amigos, pero como iba diciendo quisie…

Pinkie: ¡Oh que bueno ya somos amigos! ¡Y a que esperas a divertirte! ¡Vamos!

Hax: … Esto va para largo…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Espero que haigan disfrutado este capítulo, pues me tarde un poco más en escribirlo, aunque fuera un poco cortó. Un pequeño mensaje: Justo hoy entro en mi primer día a la facultad, por lo que ahora tendré un poco menos de tiempo en hacer los capítulos, pero aun así tratare de publicarlos lo más pronto posible.

Anotaciones:

1.- Decidí ponerle Haxus al hermano de Edson porque mi amigo "Marques" me propuso ese nombre, y como no se me ocurría uno, decidí ponérselo. (Este nombre es por el peluche de un youtuber llamado "Folagor03" aunque yo no lo vea, mi amigo "Marques" si.)

2.- ¿Cómo Pinkie pudo hacer una fiesta de bienvenida en solo una hora? Simple, es solo Pinkie Pie siendo Pinkie Pie. (Muchos lo entenderán)

Bueno, quisiera hacer una aclaración hacia el usuario **Doble-R-1076** en primera.

1.- En el primer capítulo hice una referencia al anime "To Love Ru" pero yo no hice una referencia a los Simpson, en cambio si la hice, te juro que solo fue mera coincidencia.

2.- En cuanto a las personajes principales se ponen a asesinar drasticamente, tienes razón, pero te diré porque lo hice así: Tome en cuenta el episodio "Una boda en Canterlot, 2ºda Parte" en donde las mane 6 enfrentan a los Changelings a golpes, rayos de magia, el cañón de fiestas de Pinkie, etc. Así que me dije: "Porque no tomo como referencia este capítulo, solo que un poco más realista y con sangre y asesinatos a full". Esa es la razón de porque hice que las protagonistas las hice que se comportaran de esa manera.

Aun asi, te agradezco por todos los reviews que dejaste :D, al igual que los demás usuarios que dejaron Follow y Fav.

Me da mucho gusto continuar con este fic, así que nos veremos en pocos días.

Adios :v

PD: El "Marques de Sade" los bendice :)


	5. La sombra de un Angel

Muy buenas lectores, espero que estén disfrutando su día, pues hoy les tengo una sorpresa, el "Marques" y yo decidimos que su personaje "Ángel-Sama" regresara a este fic, solo que mucho menos OP, porque si fuese súper OP como en su primera aparición, entonces este fic no tendría emoción. Esta aparición tendrá significado en la historia de este fic, pero NO tendrá significado en "The bunnycatched in the games"

Sin más por agregar, comencemos.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 10:03 AM**

 **Lugar: Hospital de Ponyville**

Edson: Entonces mi hermano ya había quedado en ridículo frente a todo el público, jajajaja.

Twilight: Jajajaja, no pensé que tu hermano se cayera en el escenario aun cuando su talento es el de bailar.

 _ **¿Y el chiste? ¿Dónde está el chiste? :v**_

RedHeart: ¿Disculpe? ¿Joven Edson?

Edson: ¿Si, enfermera?

RedHeart: Permítame decirle que está listo para ser dado de alta.

Edson: Oh, excelente, estoy cansado de estar en la cama todo el día.

RedHeart: Pero lamento darle malas noticias. La herida causo que algunos músculos de su cuerpo dejaran de funcionar.

Edson: ¿Y cuáles son esos músculos?

RedHeart: Son algunos músculos del abdomen y la pata derecha. Eso causa que usted se fatigue más rápido y que no pueda caminar correctamente.

Edson: Esas si son malas noticias.

RedHeart sale de la sala de visitas.

Twilight: Yo lo siento Edson, si me hubiera dado cuenta de ese Perro…

Edson: No tienes que disculparte toda la vida Twi, no importa cuántas heridas tenga, prefiero arriesgar mi vida por la tuya.

Twilight: Muchas gracias Edson.

Twi de nuevo abraza a Edson.

Twilight: Y bien, ¿Qué esperamos? ¡Vamos!

Twilight levita a Edson con telequinesis y lo saca del hospital a toda prisa.

Edson: No vuelvas a usar telequinesis conmigo por favor, me produce escalofríos…

Twilight: Jeje, lo siento pero tenía que hacerlo.

Edson: Bueno, ya que estoy de alta podría sacar más información sobre los secuestradores.

Twilight: Debería de acompañarte, aun sigues lastimado y te fatigarías muy rápido.

Edson: Me encantaría.

Twilight: Bien, prepárate para ser teletransportado.

Twilight prepara su cuerno para teletransportarse a Canterlot, en un "flash" ellos desaparecen.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 10:23 AM**

 **Lugar: Centro de Ponyville**

Spike: ¡Oh que emoción! ¡Mi primera cita con Rarity! Espera, mi primera cita… ¡Yo no tengo idea de citas!, no puede ser, ¡no sé cómo actuaria!, ¿Como me vestiría?, ¿Le compraría rosas?, ¡Necesito ayuda!... Un momento, ya sé quien me podría ayudar.

Spike de inmediato se dirige a la casa de una amiga.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqooqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Varios minutos después…**

 **Lugar: Cerca del bosque Everfree**

Spike toca la puerta. La puerta se abre y le atiende Fluttershy.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh Spike! Hace mucho que no nos visitas, ¿Qué es lo que deseas?

Spike: Hola Fluttershy, ¿Puedo pasar?

Fluttershy: Claro, pasa.

Spike entra a la casa, se había extendido un poco desde que la había visitado la última vez, había unos cuantos animales, bolsas de comida y muchos adornos con flores. Discord se encontraba preparando el desayuno, aunque pensándolo bien, solo lo podía aparecer con solo chasquear sus dedos…

Spike y Fluttershy toman asiento en un sofá.

Fluttershy: ¿Y bien Spike? ¿De que quieres hablar?

Spike: Bueno, necesito algunos consejos tuyos y también de Discord sobre…

Fluttershy: ¡Oh! ¿Necesitas consejos sobre cómo cuidar animales?

Spike: No es sobre eso, es sobre… citas.

Fluttershy: ¿Citas? Y porque me preguntas eso, acaso… ¡¿Tienes una cita?! ¡¿Quién es la poni afortunada?!

Spike: Bueno, esa poni afortunada es Rarity.

Fluttershy: Yo sabía que ustedes serian pareja algún día.

Spike: Bueno, aun no somos pareja, pero sé que pronto lo seremos

Fluttershy: Oh, que bonitos se verán cuando sean pareja, además serán una de las primeras parejas de Dragón y Poni.

Spike: Bueno, aun no nos adelantemos, vine aquí para escuchar su historia de cómo se enamoraron, ya que fue muy bonito que tu y Discord se volvieran pareja.

Fluttershy: Veras, empezó a tenerle cariño justo en el día en que lo reformamos después de eso, siempre me ayudaba a alimentar a mis mascotas, ayudarme en los deberes de la casa y me acompañaba de vez en cuando a la tienda a comprar alimento para mis mascotas, pero algunos ponis no les gustaba que Discord paseara por las calles de Ponyville, incluso algunos le gritaban cosas como: ¡Monstruo!, o, "Estaríamos mejor si siguieras en estado de Piedra". Pero Discord los ignoraba, al igual que yo. Pero nunca pensé que me enamoraría de él, si recuerdo bien, me empezó a enamorar de él un poco después de que Twilight derrotara a Tirek.

Spike:Wow, nadie se esperaba a que tú y Discord fueran pareja, ni siquiera ustedes mismos.

Fluttershy: Si, recuerdo muy bien el día en que los dos nos declaramos nuestro amor.

 ***Flashback épico* (Fluttershy le está contando a Spike)**

 **Hace 2 años…**

Fluttershy ( **20 años** ): Hay tienes Ángel, tu ración de zanahorias.

Ángel empieza a devorar las zanahorias, una en una.

Fluttershy: ¡Oh! Se nota que tenias hambre, Discord ¿has acabado de alimentar a las gallinas?

Discord: Claro Fluttershy, aunque una de ellas no estaba en sus mejores momentos.

Fluttershy: ¿En serio, cuáles son sus síntomas?

Discord: Pues no aceptaba la comida y su caminata no era correcta.

Fluttershy: Tal vez tenga unas medicinas para esos síntomas. Mmmm, por aquí debe de estar la caja de medicinas… ¡Oh! La encontré… ¡Oh no! ¡Ya no hay medicinas!

Discord: Deberíamos ir a la farmacia a comprar más.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón, ¿Podrías acompañarme Discord, por favor?

Discord: ¿Tengo que hacerlo?

Fluttershy: Por favoooooooooooor (Mirada kawaii :3)

Discord: … Oh está bien, no me puedo resistir a esa cara tan dulce.

Discord y Fluttershy salieron de su casa y se dirigieron a la farmacia

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Calles de Ponyville**

 **Hora: 4:34 PM**

Aun después de algunos años desde que Discord fue reformado, muy pocos ponis lo siguen odiando, pero la mayoría le felicita por no destruir Ponyville, algunos otros le dicen que cuando será pareja de Fluttershy, este y Fluttershy se sonrojan cuando mencionan esto, ninguno de los dos sabe lo que sienten por el otro.

Desafortunadamente, la farmacia estaba cerrada.

Fluttershy: Oh no, la farmacia está cerrada, ¿Qué hacemos ahora?

Discord: Mhmhmh, ¿Qué tal si vamos con Zecora?

Fluttershy: ¿Qui-Quieres que va-vayamos con Zecora? ¡Te-Tendremos que atravesar el bo-bosque Everfree!

Discord: No te preocupes Fluttershy, sabes que yo estoy aquí para protegerte de cualquier peligro.

Fluttershy: Awww, muchas gracias Discord, eres un amor.

Fluttershy abraza a Discord, pero este pierde el equilibrio y cae, dejando a Fluttershy encima de él.

Fluttershy: (Sonrojada) Oh my, co-como lo siento Discord.

Discord: (Sonrojado) Oh, no te preocupes, solo fue un accidente. Mejor nos apresuramos en ir con Zecora.

Los dos se dirigen a casa de Zecora, sería un recorrido peligroso, pero estarían a salvo si no salían del sendero.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Varios minutos después…**

 **Lugar: Bosque Everfree, Casa de Zecora**

Fluttershy toca la puerta, después de varios segundos les atiende Zecora.

Zecora: Buenas tardes amigos ponis, ¿En que les puedo ayudar? *

Fluttershy: Hola Zecora, ¿Podemos pasar?

Zecora: Por supuesto que pueden.

Después de tomar asiento…

Zecora: Y bien, ¿Qué es lo que desean?

Fluttershy: Queríamos preguntarte si tienes algunas medicinas para curar el dolor de estomago?

Zecora: Si el dolor de estomago quieres curar, la medicina de "PeptoBismol" * debes tomar.

Fluttershy: Oh, no es para mí, es para una de mis gallinas.

Zecora: Esta medicina sirve para todo tipo de criaturas existentes en Equestria.

Fluttershy: Te lo agradezco Zecora

Discord y Fluttershy se despiden de Zecora y salen de nuevo al bosque Everfree.

Pero pocos metros después de salir de la casa de Zecora…

¿?: (Gruñidos)

Fluttershy: ¿Eh? ¿Qué fue ese ruido?

Discord: No lo sé, pero mantente junto a mí.

Los gruñidos salían de la maleza que rodeaba el sendero, segundos después emergieron 3 lobos madera de la maleza, se notaban que estaban hambrientos…

Fluttershy: ¡Lo-lo-lo-Lobos Maderaaa!

Discord: ¡Fluttershy, mantente atrás de mí!

Discord chasquea los dedos y se convierte en una elefante, era lento, pero poderoso. Los 3 lobos madera se abalanzaron en contra de Discord, este uso sus colmillos para defenderse pero no pudo evitar ser herido en una de sus patas por uno de los lobos.

Discord hacia todo lo posible para que la manada de lobos no se acercara a Fluttershy, uno de ellos se abalanzo contra ella, Discord de inmediato lo noqueo con su enorme cabeza y después lo remato aplastándolo con su pata, prácticamente destrozándolo por completo.

Solo quedaban 2, Discord no podía moverse demasiado debido a la herida en la pata, su única opción era quedarse inmóvil y esperar el momento exacto para contraatacar… y así lo hizo.

Uno de los Lobos se abalanzo contra su trompa, pero Discord prácticamente lo destrozo con sus colmillos, dejando piezas de madera regadas por todas partes.

Solo uno más y esta batalla acabaría, esta vez Discord se transformo en un León, pero aun seguía con la herida de la pierna. El lobo ataco dando un zarpazo en su cara, pero Discord contraataco con una feroz mordida en el cuello de madera del Lobo. Las dos bestias trataban de que su rival se debilitara de una vez, Discord mordiendo el cuello del Lobo y el Lobo dando zarpazos sin fin, pero Discord al final triunfo, dejando al Lobo inconsciente, después lo mato convirtiéndose otra vez en elefante y aplastándolo. Discord chasqueo sus dedos y volvió a convertirse en su forma original.

Discord: ¡Fluttershy! ¿Estas bien? ¿Te hicieron daño?

Fluttershy: ¡No me hicieron daño, pero a ti si, debemos ir al hospital!

Discord: No te preocupes, solo son algunos rasguños y moretones, con el tiempo pasaran.

Fluttershy: Muchas gracias por defenderme Discord, probablemente estaría muerta si no estuvieras aquí.

Discord: Sabes que siempre sacrificare mi vida para protegerte Fluttershy.

Fluttershy, sin pensarlo mucho, le da un beso en la mejilla, Discord se sonrojo como un tomate.

Pero su sonrojo se desvaneció cuando se percato de un ruido en la maleza, de nuevo.

Fluttershy: ¡A-Aun ahí más!

Discord: ¡Mantente cerca!

Discord de nuevo se mantuvo cerca de Fluttershy, pues no sabía de donde provenían, ni que producía esos sonidos, de repente un Lobo madera salta por la espalda de Discord, noqueándolo por unos segundos. Después, el Lobo se abalanza sobre Fluttershy y le lanza un zarpazo en el abdomen causando que Fluttershy diera un grito ahogado.

Fluttershy: ¡Ahhgg….

Discord recobra el equilibrio, solo para ver el horror enfrente de sus ojos…

Discord: ¡FLUTTERSHYYYY! ¡TU, LOBO, PAGARAS POR ESTO MALDITO HIJO DE PERRA!

Discord preparo su mano derecha con una extraña energía de color roja, probablemente de la suya, después se abalanzo contra el Lobo, asestando su golpe, provocando que el Lobo se destrozara por completo y después se incinerara.

Discord: ¡Fluttershy! ¡ Ohnononononoono, no me dejes Fluttershy, por favor! (Llorando)

Fluttershy: Di-Discord… yo…

Fluttershy solo se desmayo, Discord rompió en llanto, pero se detuvo después de varios segundos. Discord chasqueo sus dedos para teletransportar a Fluttershy y a él al hospital de Canterlot.

Discord: ¡Rápido, un doctor! ¡Necesita ser atendida, YA!

Doctor: ¡Cla-Claro! ¡Traigan una camilla, ahora!

Los doctores colocan a Fluttershy en la camilla y la llevan a temía lo peor…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Tres días después…**

 **Hora: 12:34 AM**

Fluttershy abría los ojos de poco a poco, pues su visión era algo borrosa y distorsionada, cuando finalmente los abrió, se percato que alguien sostenía su casco izquierdo, era Discord pero no estaba despierto, parece que se durmió mientras sostenía su casco. Fluttershy miro un reloj de pares y noto que eran las 12:34 AM, era algo lógico de porque Discord estaba dormido.

Fluttershy: Emm… ¿Discord?

Discord: Zzzzzzzzzzzzz

Fluttershy: Discord, despierta.

Discord: ¿Eh? ¡Oh por Celestia! ¡Has despertado!

Fluttershy: Baja un poco la voz Discord, es muy tarde.

Discord: Oh, lo siento Fluttershy, pero me alegra tanto que estés bien, no sabríaque hacer si tu… si tu hubieras muerto…

Fluttershy: Estuviera muerta si no hubiera sido por ti, me salvaste la vida dos veces.

Hubo un silencio incomodo, los dos se miraban fijamente, algo sonrojados, después de un tiempo, Discord rompió el hielo.

Discord: Fluttershy… yo…

Fluttershy: Discord…

Discord: Yo… te amo… desde las primeras semanas que me reformaste, había sentido amor por ti, tú fuiste la única que me apoyaste además de tus amigas, siempre me ayudabas, comprendías mis sentimientos y siempre me corregías si hacia algo malo. Tal vez me hubiera descontrolado si tú hubieras… si tu…

Fluttershy lo detuvo dándole un beso en los labios, la mente de Discord estaba en blanco, no esperaba un beso, pero eso dejo de importarle, solo disfruto el momento…

Después se separaron.

Fluttershy: Discord… yo también te amo, tu siempre me ayudabas a alimentar a mis mascotas, me defendiste de criaturas mortíferas y siempre has estado conmigo en las buenas y en las malas, no me importa si mis amigas o la propia Celestia no aceptan nuestra relación, quiero estar siempre a tu lado.

Discord: (Llorando de alegría) Gracias Fluttershy… muchas gracias.

Los dos terminaron dándose un beso de nuevo, estaban felices, pues los dos al fin se dijeron lo que sentían por el otro.

 ***Fin del Flashback épico***

Fluttershy: Todas nuestras amigas y tu ya saben lo que ocurrió, les contamos de nuestra relación días después y nos casamos un año después.

Spike: Wow, aun no puedo creer que sobreviviste al zarpazo en tu abdomen.

Discord: El desayuno está listo amor.

Fluttershy: Te lo agradezco cariño.

Discord le entegra a Fluttershy un plato de Hot cakes y una bebida de zanahoria liquida. Discord se preparo lo mismo.

Spike: Espera, ¿Por qué haces de desayunar de la forma tradicional, cuando puedes aparecerla con solo chasquear tus dedos?

Discord: Tienes razón, puedo aparecerla con solo chasquear mis dedos, pero prefiero cocinar de la forma tradicional, además que no me gusta utilizar mi magia en tareas comunes.

Spike: Bueno, cada quien prefiere como usar su magia, Twilight solo la utiliza para hechizos y otra cosas.

Fluttershy: Hablando de Twilight, ¿Ya le contaste sobre la cita?

Spike: No, tu eres la primera a la que le cuento, pero no creo que sea importante decirles a todos.

Fluttershy: Tienes razón Spike, pero es TU cita, has soñado con esto por muchos años.

Spike: Si, pero aun no sé cómo actuar en la cita.

Fluttershy: No tienes que actuar, solo tienes que ser tú mismo, tu siempre has sido amable con nosotras, nos has ayudado en las buenas y en las malas y sé que lograras tener éxito en esa cita.

Spike: Gracias por las palabras de apoyo, mejor me voy preparando para la cita.

Fluttershy: ¿Y cuándo es la cita?

Spike: Es hoy, a las 7:00 PM

Fluttershy: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Es hoy?! ¡Tienes que apresurarte, no tienes mucho tiempo!

Fluttershy empuja a Spike poco a poco a la puerta de salida

Spike: Pe-Pero Fluttershya-aun faltan 8 ho…

Fluttershy le cerró la puerta en la cara de Spike.

Discord: Cariño, no creo que fuese necesario cerrarle la puerta en la cara.

Fluttershy: Lo sé, pero tiene que apresurarse para su cita, no debe desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Hora: 2:16 PM**

 **Lugar: Sugar Cube Corner**

Hax: Pinkie

Pinkie: ¡Oh que emoción, le has acertado en poner la cola a Celestia!

Hax: ¡Pinkie!…

Pinkie: ¡Que bueno que estés disfrutando tu fiesta, todos los ponis la están disfrutando!

Hax: ¡PINKIE!

Pinkie: ¿Si?

Hax: Ya pasamos más de 3 horas en la fiesta, estoy muy cansado. Además, no vine a la fiesta a disfrutarla, solo vine a hacerte unas preguntas.

Pinkie: ¡¿Y porque no lo dijiste antes?! ¡Me encanta que me hagan preguntas!

Hax: Bueno, ¿Alguna vez has oído hablar de Silver Macgrath y Troffy Crusher?

Pinkie: !Nunca he oído de ellos!

Hax: ¡¿Qué?! ¡Pero si tú conoces a todos los ponis que han vivido en Ponyville!

Pinkie: Exacto, los ponis que han vivido aquí, esos no me suenan de ningún lado.

Hax: ¡Desperdicie todo mi tiempo en esta fiesta!, ¡¿y tú me dices que no conoces a estos malditos?!

Pinkie: Lo siento, pero no te puedo ayudar, pero si te puedo sugerir donde buscar.

Hax: ¿Y a donde me sugieres que vaya?

Pinkie: ¿Por qué no vas a la alcaldía? Ahí se encuentra toda información de ponis, incluyendo los que han pasado por aquí. Tal vez encuentres alguna información sobre los ponis que buscas.

Hax: Esta bien, gracias por la información.

Pinkie: ¡No hay de que!

Hax sale de Sugar Cube Corner y se dirige a la Alcaldía.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

(Esta parte es escrita y bendecida por el "Marques de Sade". Disfruten de su escritura, y por favor no la comparen con la mía)

 **Hora: 9:28 AM**

 **Lugar: Canterlot**

Los planes no siempre salen como lo planeado.

Ejemplos de esto los hay por miles de millones y, para mi disgusto, yo he presenciado cientos de estas situaciones. Desde pequeños errores de tiempo hasta grandes errores que desembocaban en la perdición de grupos enteros de valientes guerreros, los errores pueden significar nada o ser los causantes del total fracaso de un plan, llegando a provocar muerte y destrucción a gran escala. Pero si hay algo peor que presenciarlos, es que tus propios planes sufran de algún error, pues no solo cargas con la desdicha de haber observado el fracaso de tu propio plan, sino también de todas las consecuencias que dicho error pueda ocasionar.

Para mi fortuna, este error en mi plan actual no provocaba ninguna consecuencia a tal nivel, ni siquiera había consecuencias menores, algo de lo que estaba agradecido. Pero los errores, por más pequeños que sean, siguen siendo errores, y los errores se deben remediar.

Las cosas no habían salido mal, en realidad. Aunque solo tenía 15 minutos, había logrado ambos objetivos. Primero me había dirigido a recolectar aquel extraño rubí capaz de absorber energía, y aunque apareció el imprevisto de aquellos extraños perros subterráneos, fueron tan solo un problema menor, por lo que obtuve el rubí sin mayores problemas… solo espero que haya más de esos perros, porque si no es así, quizá propicie a su futura extinción.

Después me dirigí hacia un bosque al sur de un pequeño pueblo, específicamente a una cueva oculta entre el follaje del bosque. Dentro de dicha cueva, la cual era profunda e increíblemente estaba dotada con escaleras, había una espaciosa cámara, en la cual se encontraba un enorme árbol de color azul, el cual poseía 6 gemas de diversos colores, 5 en sus ramas principales cada una y la sexta en su tronco.

Mi objetivo no era el árbol en sí mismo, sino unas extrañas semillas que tenían la misma habilidad de absorber energía al igual que el rubí, y que se encontraban justo aquí, enterradas cerca del árbol.

Grande fue mi sorpresa cuando dichas semillas salieron disparadas desde el suelo en dirección a mí, pegándose en mi piel y absorbiendo mi energía, causándome escalofríos… no es una sensación agradable. Las separé de inmediato de mi cuerpo y las guardé en una pequeña caja de acero que llevaba entre mi ropa, más para protegerme a mí de las semillas que para protegerlas a ellas.

-Bien, eso es todo- me había dicho. Con el rubí y las semillas recolectadas, ya poseía en mi poder todos los materiales para forjar una nueva espada, una capaz de absorber energía.

Me dispuse a irme, pero me detuve para observar aquel árbol una vez más. Transmitía un cierto aire de magnificencia, así como una enorme cantidad de energía que opacaba a cualquier otra cosa existente en este planeta. Podría apostarme cien veces la pierna izquierda a que el árbol era importante para el planeta, y que sin éste, el entorno sufriría de catastróficos cambios.

Y sin embargo… me estaba tentando a tomarlo.

Para mí no sería un problema, solo tenía que arrancarlo del suelo y llevármelo. El problema estaba en las repercusiones de mis actos. La destrucción de un planeta no era un gran problema para el resto del universo, después de todo hay muchos otros planetas en el universo, y muchos más en el resto de universos. Sin embargo, no sentía deseos de extinguir a cientos de especies solo por un árbol, y me arriesgaba a perder materiales que solo encontraría aquí.

Aun así, deseaba tomarlo. Con la madera de ese árbol y las gemas que poseía, podría crear un arma clase S con facilidad, y si me esforzaba, incluso podría crear un arma clase SS. Era una oportunidad que no debía desperdiciar.

-¿Y si solo lo copio?- me dije en ese momento. Si hacia una copia exacta del árbol, entonces podría crear esa maravillosa arma sin destruir un planeta. Pero debía apurarme, el lapso de 15 minutos estaba por terminar, y si se pasaba el tiempo, entonces este planeta… no, este universo lamentaría más mi presencia que la ausencia de este árbol.

Me acerque con decisión hacia el árbol. Necesitaba tocarlo para poder hacer una copia absolutamente exacta, si no lo hacía de esa manera, me arriesgaba a que la copia no tuviese la misma calidad.

Sin embargo, no pude tocar el árbol.

-¿Eh?- me extrañé al notar que mi mano chocaba contra una especie de barrera, la cual me impedía el paso. No era una barrera demasiado poderosa, por lo que podría destruirla sin problemas, pero al mismo tiempo podría destruir el árbol, por lo que me retuve. Tampoco tenía el tiempo para cancelarla de forma tranquila.

Así que, resignándome a esperar, me fui a mi mundo…

Pero ahora, tres días después, y después de haber terminado aquella espada, la cual apodé simplemente como "Espada Vampiro" – y de la cual cree una copia para dejarla en este mundo como agradecimiento por los materiales –, me encontraba en la capital de la región, aparentemente llamada Canterlot.

En mi forma Etérea – una forma en la cual dejo mi cuerpo en mi mundo y solo transmito mi mente al mundo deseado, formando un "cuerpo de sombras" para estar por ahí – el universo ya no corría el peligro de colapsar, por lo que tenía mucho más tiempo para realizar mis objetivos. Sin embargo, las desventajas eran mayores: no podía ser tocado por nada ni tocar nada a menos de que me concentrara en hacerlo; era más susceptible a los ataques de energía; y me veía obligado a usar la energía del entorno para mis técnicas, pues no era capaz de usar la mía debido a que no estaba usando mi propio cuerpo.

La esencia de la barrera me había llevado hasta este lugar, donde su creador se encontraba actualmente. El plan era sencillo: Llegar a donde se encontraba el creador, pedirle que remueva la barrera un momento, ofrecerle algo a cambio para convencerle, tocar el árbol e irme. Muy sencillo.

Pero desde hace rato que esta misión tan sencilla se había vuelto molesta. Mientras seguía caminando hacia el castillo, una docena de equinos guardias trataba de detenerme usando sus lanzas, aun cuando ya se habían dado cuenta desde el principio que esa acción era inútil, pues sus lanzas me atravesaban sin hacerme ningún daño. Entre los guardias se encontraban también algunos usuarios de la energía, los cuales se caracterizaban por su cuerno, y cuyos ataques eran los únicos que me concentraba en esquivar.

No los culpaba por eso, en realidad. Después de todo, a sus ojos yo era una criatura jamás antes vista que se dirigía hacia el castillo, donde se encontraba su rey. Cualquier súbdito decente habría tratado de detener mi avance.

Finalmente llegué a las puertas del castillo, donde más guardias aparecieron para detenerme. Caminé tranquilamente por los pasillos, posiblemente en dirección a la sala del trono donde su rey se encontraba, probablemente ya advertido de mi presencia. Me acerqué a la puerta que llevaba a la sala… y la atravesé.

Inmediatamente después la puerta se abrió detrás de mí y todos los guardias entraron, rodeándome mientras otros guardia escudaban a la "persona" detrás de ellos.

Era una Equina relativamente más grande que todos los demás que había visto. El pelaje de su cuerpo era tan blanco como la nieve, y su crin era larga, muy larga y de colores variados, como el arcoíris, y se agitaba como si el viento siempre estuviese soplando, tapándole uno de sus ojos. Poseía además un cuerno y un par de grandes y poderosas alas, y un aire de magnificencia y elegancia que delataba su título, además de la tiara sobre su cabeza.

-Detrás de nosotros, Princesa Celestia, ¡Esta criatura es peligrosa!- dijo uno de los guardia, apuntando su lanza hacia mí… una acción inútil. Me equivoqué, no era la reina, sino la princesa. Entonces, ¿Dónde estaban los reyes? Meh, eso no importa, de ella sentía la esencia de la barrera, por lo que era a ella a quien venía a hablarle.

-… Emmm… ¿Vengo en paz?- dije, tratando de calmar el ambiente. Lo cual no funcionó, pues todos los guardias se pusieron tensos al escuchar mi voz.

-Revela tus intenciones, extraño- escuché la comandante voz de la princesa, quien tenía una mirada seria en su rostro mientras me observaba con escrutinio, como tratando de ver hasta el fondo de mi alma.

-Quisiera hablar con usted, su majestad…- dije educadamente, aun intentando relajar el ambiente. Pero bien sabía que lo siguiente que iba a decir los tensaría al máximo.-… en privado-

-¡Ni creas que te lo permitiremos!- exclamó otro guardia, mientras se abalanzaba contra mí con su lanza. Yo no me moví ni un centímetro, sabiendo que no era necesario…

-Alto- ordenó la princesa, y el guardia se detuvo en el acto, para después volver a su posición. Ella me observó un momento más, antes de volver a hablar.-… ¿De qué desea conversar conmigo, extraño individuo?-

-Es un tema concerniente a "cierto árbol" escondido en una cueva entre el follaje de un bosque al sur de aquí- dije, preguntándome mentalmente si la princesa sabía sobre dicho lugar. La princesa siguió observándome detenidamente, ahora con su guardia en alto ante la mención de "ese árbol". Entonces sí lo conocía.

-… Está bien. ¡Guardias! ¡Retírense!- comandó la princesa, desconcertando a sus súbditos.

-P-pero princesa…- trató de razonar un guardia, pero ella lo detuvo.

-No te preocupes- habló en un tono más suave, dándome a entender que ella no suele dar órdenes con tanta firmeza.- Solo será por un momento, y si les necesito, los llamaré-

-… Entendido, Princesa, nos retiramos- dijo el guardia, para después salir de la sala, seguido del resto. Hubo un momento de silencio entre la princesa y yo, tan solo limitándonos a observarnos, ella aun estudiándome con la mirada, mientras yo solo esperaba que ella dijese algo.

-… Antes de que comencemos con cualquier otro tema, debo saber. ¿Quién eres? Y ¿Qué eres?- preguntó la princesa, cautelosa ante cualquier movimiento mío. Yo no respondí de inmediato, mientras pensaba en las palabras correctas para responder.

-… Un nombre… perdí eso hace mucho… pero si usted quiere dirigirse a mí de alguna manera, supongo que "Ángel" funcionara…- dije, mientras alborotaba mi cabello distraídamente.

-Debo presentarme correctamente, en ese caso. Yo soy la princesa Celestia, gobernadora de Equestria y soy una Alicornio- se presentó, dejando salir ese aire a grandeza que todos los soberanos deberían poseer.- Dime, ¿A qué especie pertenece usted?-

-… Yo soy un D…- me detuve al contestar. Siempre me presentaba de esa forma a los pocos seres con los que había hablado formalmente… pero, honestamente, no me gustaba "esa" palabra. Además, supongo que Celestia entenderá si me presento con el término correcto.-… Yo… pertenezco a "la primera especie"-

-… La… primera especie…- murmuró Celestia, como si tratara de recordar de dónde había escuchado ese término. No pasaron ni diez segundos antes de que sus ojos se abriesen en reconocimiento, e instantáneamente comenzó a inclinarse.

-¡No!- casi grité, interrumpiéndola. Odiaba esto, odiaba que las criaturas vivientes se arrodillaran ante mí solo por lo que era… pero era incluso peor cuando quienes se arrodillaban eran miembros de la realeza, aquellos quienes nunca deben reverenciar a nadie.-… Por favor… no se atreva a inclinarse ante mí… no lo merezco… y no he hecho nada para merecerlo…-

Celestia procesó mis palabras por unos instantes, para después levantarse y adquirir una mirada serena. Qué bueno que lo entendiera.

-Entonces, ¿A qué se debe su visita, Sir Ángel?- preguntó la princesa, de nuevo con ese aire de realeza que poseía, pero un tanto menos notable.

-Es con referencia a un árbol del sur, el cual está protegido por usted- dije, captando toda su atención al mencionar dicho árbol.- Me gustaría pedirle que removiese la barrera por unos instantes-

-¿El Árbol de la Armonía?- preguntó, más curiosa que cautelosa esta vez.- ¿Por qué deseas tener acceso al árbol?-

-Su poder y características han llamado mi atención, por lo que me gustaría recrearlo, pues entiendo que no puedo llevarme el original debido a su importancia para este planeta- expliqué, esperando una reacción por parte de la princesa.- Por supuesto, garantizo la seguridad completa del árbol durante el proceso, y estoy dispuesto a ofrecer algo a cambio-

-…- La princesa guardó silencio por un momento, pensando en mi petición. No tardó mucho en responder.-… De acuerdo, estoy dispuesta a permitirle recrear el árbol. Pero, ¿Qué es lo que ofrece usted a cambio?-

-Lo que usted pida, princesa, siempre y cuando sea un trato justo- respondí. Celestia comenzó a pensar en algunas opciones, pero obviamente sería difícil para ella elegir algo entre tantas cosas que podía pedir.- No se preocupe por decidir ahora mismo, puedo esperar hasta que se haya decidido. Mientras tanto, daré una vuelta por la ciudad. Puede contactarse conmigo por telepatía cuando se haya decidido… Nos vemos, princesa Celestia-

Me di la vuelta y me retiré, dejándola con sus pensamientos. Mientras salía del castillo, de nuevo ignorando a los guardias, solo una pregunta se encontraba presente en mis pensamientos.

-¿Dónde venderán café por aquí?- me pregunté en voz alta, mientras caminaba hacia una dirección al azar.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

(Ahora es mi turno de escribir :D)

 **Hora: 10:21 AM**

 **Lugar: Canterlot**

*Flash* Edson y Twilight aparecieron en una habitación oscura, se podía apreciar un pequeño rayo de luz que entraba por una de las ventanas.

Twilight se dirige a una ventana y retira unas telas que bloqueaban el paso de la luzdía, la luz ilumino una habitación muy grande, con varios libros tirados en el piso, suciedad y algunas telarañas en las paredes.

Edson:Twi ¿Qué es este lugar?

Twilight: Este era mi antiguo hogar antes de que la Princesa Celestia me dijera que me mudase a Ponyville, lamento el desorden pero cuando me dijo que me mudase no tuve tiempo de ordenar el lugar.

Edson: No importa, de hecho mi casa la deje igual de desordenada que la tuya antes de mudarme a Ponyville.

Edson observa la habitación un poco, noto que en una mesa estaba abierto un libro, se acerco a él y noto que era el libro de la historia de Nightmare Moon.

Edson: ¿Quién diría que tú y tus amigas serian las próximas portadoras de las gemas en ese día?

Twilight: Si, yo nunca aprecie la amistad, pero me di cuenta que no apreciarla era una equivocación.

Edson continua investigando la habitación, de pronto encuentra una foto en su marco, había 4 ponis en la foto, uno de esos ponis era Twilight.

Edson: Twi, ¿Quiénes son los ponis en la foto?

Twilight: Oh, ellos son mis padres y mi hermano.

Edson: ¿Y como se llaman?

Twilight: Mis padres se llaman Twilight Velvet y Night Light, y mi hermano se llama ShiningArmor.

Edson: Ojala algún día los pueda conocer en persona. Pero, ¿Por qué aparecimos aquí y no en el Castillo de Canterlot?

Twilight: Mi teletransportacion no nos puede llevar muy lejos, esta era la ubicación más lejana a la que podía llevar mi magia.

Edson: Al menos esta cerca del Castillo de Canterlot, vamos, tenemos que ir con la Princesa Celestia.

Twilight: Esta bien.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Varios minutos después…  
Lugar: Castillo de Canterlot**

Edson y Twilight habían llegado a la entrada del Castillo, había un poco de conmoción en el interior. Twilight y Edson caminan hacia la puerta de entrada. 

Guardia: ¡Alto Princesa!, ¡¿Quién es el poni que la acompaña?!

Twilight: No se preocupe guardia, es un amigo que me está acompañando, ¿Pero porque lo pregunta? A veces traigo ponis que ustedes no conocen y no preguntan por ellos.

Guardia: Lo siento por la pregunta Princesa, pero hace media hora un intruso ingreso al Castillo.  
Twilight: ¡¿Un intruso?! ¿Todos están bien? ¿La Princesa Celestia está bien?

Guardia: Nadie salió lastimado, pero fue muy raro que el intruso solo quería hablar con la Princesa, intentamos detenerlo pero nuestras lanzas no le provocaban ningún daño.  
Edson (Pensamiento): ¿Ningún daño? ¿Qué clase de enemigo seria si no buscaba pelea?  
Twilight: ¿Donde se encuentra la Princesa Celestia?  
Guardia: Se encuentra en su despacho.  
Twilight: Vamos Edson.  
Edson: Claro

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Twilight: ¡Princesa Celestia! ¡¿Está usted bien?¡  
Celestia: Por supuesto que estoy bien Twilight, el intruso no buscaba pelea, solo quería hablar sobre un asunto importante.

Twilight: ¿Y de qué asunto quería hablar?  
Celestia: Sobre el Árbol de la Armonía.

Twilight: ¿Qué se trae con el árbol?

Celestia: Él quería llevarse el Árbol.

Twilight: ¡¿QUE?! ¡¿No sabe que si el Árbol es arrancado de sus raíces el mundo de Equestria quedara en las ruinas?!

Celestia (Risitas) No te preocupes, no acepte que se lo llevara, pero esta criatura conocida como "Ángel" tiene un poder que le permite recrear el Árbol sin causarle daño a este.

Twilight: ¿Y usted confía en ese susodicho Ángel?

Celestia: Es más un "tengo que hacerlo" que por voluntad propia, es uno de los de la primera especie, después de todo.

Twilight: ¿A qué se refiere con eso?

Celestia: Te lo explicare más tarde, pero ahora yo les hare una pregunta. ¿Por qué se presentan ante mí en estos momentos?

Twilight: Oh, cierto, primero permíteme presentarle a Edson.

Edson: Un placer conocerla en persona, Princesa Celestia. (Hace reverencia)

Celestia: No hace falta que hagas reverencia, después de todo ya eres como un héroe en Ponyville.

Edson: Muchas gracias, su alteza pero vine a pedir su ayuda.

Celestia: ¿Qué ayuda buscas de mí?

Edson: Vera, yo soy de una familia de la alta sociedad, que vive aquí en Canterlot… o solía hacerlo… unos bandidos llamados Troffy Crusher y Silver Macgrath son los líderes de un grupo que por ahora desconocemos su paradero, y ellos secuestraron a mis padres, les he seguido la pista hasta donde se situaban los Perros Gema, pero ellos tampoco saben de su paradero. He venido a solicitar su ayuda para localizarlos y eliminarlos.

Celestia: (Seria) Mhmm, así que son ellos los que han estado secuestrando familias de la alta sociedad. Por supuesto que te ayudare, ya que ahora nos diste una pista de cómo se llaman esos rufianes. Pero, ¿Qué tipo de ayuda necesitas?

Edson: Necesito información sobre esos ponis, y también algunos ponis en batalla, si no le molesta. Tengo la sospecha de que su grupo no solo es numeroso, sino también poderoso.

Celestia: Mis disculpas, joven Edson, pero no puedo permitirme brindarle apoyo de personal militar.

Twilight: ¿Por qué no, princesa?

Celestia: Necesito reforzar la seguridad de Canterlot para evitar más secuestros, y ocupare de todo el apoyo militar posible.

Twilight: Oh… que mal.

Twilight baja las orejas, en decepción.

Celestia: … Sin embargo… tengo otra opción… pero no sé si debería…

Edson: ¿Y cuál es esa opción, su majestad?

Celestia: … Supongo que no me queda de otra… esperen un momento, lo llamare.

Celestia se concentra en usar el hechizo de telepatía, tratando de buscar una mente en particular… Momentos después abre sus ojos, y a los pocos segundos la habitación se volvió repentinamente oscura, pero esto solo duró unos instantes, volviendo la luz poco después.

¿?: ¿Te has decidido ya, princesa?

Celestia: Sí, ya me he decidido.

Celestia habló hacia una esquina del despacho, en donde las sombras parecían acumularse y de donde había provenido una misteriosa voz masculina.

¿?: Entonces, ¿Qué es lo que deseas de mí?

Celestia: Necesito que prestes tu ayuda a estos ponis frente a mí, quienes tienen un objetivo por cumplir.

¿?: … ¿Enserio? ¿Vas a usar la mayor oportunidad de tu vida en ellos? Realmente esperaba que me pidieras otra cosa, como más poder, riquezas mayores para tu reino, o simplemente expandir tu imperio… pero bueno, es tu elección, no la juzgaré más.

Celestia: Esto lo hago porque la poni que ves enfrente, llamada Twilight Sparkle, es… era mi alumna preferida, pero ahora es mi discípula, es muy poderosa usando la magia. Y a su lado está el joven Edson, héroe local de Ponyville, derrotó a 26 Perros Gema, y además salvo la vida de Twilight Sparkle. Ellos merecen mi deseo.

Finalmente una figura salió de entre las sombras, pero dicha figura estaba hecha de las mismas sombras. Su aspecto se les hizo familiar a Twilight y a Edson, pero ninguno de los dos pudo reconocerle de inmediato.

¿?: Bueno, como tú digas…

Edson: Un momento… me pareces familiar…

¿?: (Mirando a Edson) ¿Uh? Tú también te me haces conocido de algún lado…

Edson: (Mirando a la criatura)… ¡No puede ser!

Edson adopta una posición de batalla y se posiciona frente a Twilight, ante la mirada confundida de Twilight, Celestia y el individuo.

Edson: ¡Katana!

Una katana apareció frente a Edson, la cual usó para arrojar un corte hacia el individuo de sombras.

¿?: ... Estoque…

Una espada delgada apareció en la mano del ser, la cual utilizó para detener la katana de Edson.

Edson: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Puedes crear espadas?!

¿?: Curioso, tienes una habilidad muy similar a la mía, aunque yo suelo invocarlas más que crearlas en el momento.

Edson: ¡Déjate de idioteces! ¿Qué haces tú aquí?

Twilight: ¿Lo conoces, Edson?

Edson: ¡¿No lo reconoces?! ¡Es el mismo que apareció en la Mina!

¿?: Oh, ya recuerdo… tú eres uno de esos ponis de aquella vez… no es como que me importe, de todas formas…

Twilight: (Sorprendida) ¡¿Es él?! Pe-pero se ve distinto…

Edson: ¡Solo que ahora se ve hecho de sombras! ¡Aléjate, rápido!

¿?: Meh, ya me aburriste…

El individuo usó su estoque para desviar la katana, para después dirigirse a gran velocidad hacia Edson, y apuntar su estoque a su cuello.

¿?: Jaque mate

Celestia: ¡Suficiente! ¡Deténganse los dos!

La delgada espada desapareció de la mano del individuo de inmediato, mientras éste se alejaba aburrido de un Edson asustado ante su casi-muerte.

Celestia: ¡Joven Edson! ¡¿Por qué rayos ataco a Ángel?!

Edson: (Asustado) E- Él es pe-peligroso, el a-asesino a 54 Pe-Perros Gema en me-menos de 5 minutos…

Celestia: Ángel, ¿Tú fuiste el que provoco la masacre en la mina?

Ángel: Ah… eso... emmm… ¿Era necesario?

Todos se quedaron en silencio por un momento, todos observaron la cara de Ángel, su reacción les llamo la atención.

Ángel: … ¿Qué?...

Celestia: No es nada, pero joven Edson, ¿Por qué ataco al señor Ángel? El es vuestra ayuda.

Twilight y Edson: ¡¿Qué?!

Edson: (Aun asustado) ¿Pe-Pero porque él es nu-nuestra ayuda?

Celestia: Verán, no sé que peligros se encontraran en su travesía por encontrar la guarida secreta de los bandidos, y como no puedo solicitarles apoyo con los guardias, el era la mejor opción que tenia.

Ángel: Suena como si fuese la única opción… pero bueno, no voy a quejarme por los términos del contrato. Entonces, ¿Cuál es el problema?

Twilight: Veras, el poni que está a mi lado, Edson, viene de una familia de la alta sociedad, pero un grupo de bandidos que ha estado secuestrando familias de alta sociedad en todo Canterlot también han secuestrado a su familia, exceptuando a su hermano. Aun no tenemos mucha información sobre donde se localizan pero pronto lo descubriremos.

Ángel: ¿Solo nos encargaremos de algunos criminales? Esto será más fácil de lo que pensé.

Celestia: Lamento no poder darles información sobre estos ponis, pero creo que si preguntan en todas las familias nobles obtendrán algo de información.

Edson: Lo haremos, princesa. Bien, en marcha.

Twilight, Edson y Ángel se despidieron de la princesa y salieron del castillo. Twilight y Edson comenzaron a caminar, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que Ángel no los seguía, sino que se había quedado mirando a la nada.

Edson: ¿No vas a venir?

La pregunta de Edson sacó a Ángel de sus pensamientos, y él volteó a ver a los ponis, con una mirada curiosa.

Ángel: ¿Alguno de ustedes sabe donde venden café por aquí?

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Espero que haigan disfrutado este episodio de 6,000 palabras, me costó un poco ya que "El Marqués de Sade" y yo tuvimos que ponernos de acuerdo en algunas cosas.

Lamento no haber podido publicar estas 2 últimas semanas pero la maldita Facultad no me deja con tantas tareas. (Quiero quemar la facultad :))

Les aviso que ahora tardare un poco más en subir los episodios debido a la facultad y en ponerme de acuerdo con "Marques de Sade"

Aclarare una cosa al usuario **El RoRo** (Antes Doble-R-1076, creo):

Tienes razón sobre Spike, el ahora no tiene mucho protagonismo pero créeme, su participación tanto en su historia como en los OC son muy importantes, próximamente tendrá más protagonismo.

Bueno, eso es todo por hoy, esperen el sexto capítulo ;)

PD: Por si algunos se preguntan (Que no creo) si, conozco a Marqués de Sade en persona, así que si quieren hacerle una pregunta, envíenme un mensaje privado con la pregunta y les responderé en el próximo capítulo :)

Adiós :v


	6. Los problemas no terminan

Muy buenos días lectores, primero que nada les tengo que ofrecer una enorme disculpa por los enormes errores de ortografía del capítulo anterior, estaba tan apresurado en subir el capitulo que no me di cuenta de los enormes errores de ortografía que contenía el capitulo, también había algunos conceptos que no especifice, por lo que les quitare sus dudas ahora mismo:

*Pepto Bismol: Medicina que alivia el malestar estomacal, creo que en algunos países cambia su nombre.

*En la serie, Zecora generalmente habla con rimas, pero yo no soy tan creativo para hacer rimas, por lo que en la mayoría de las ocasiones en la que hable, hablara normal y no con rimas.

Espero que este suceso no me vuelva a pasar, bueno, eso es todo lo que quería aclarar antes de comenzar el capitulo, así que sin más preámbulos, comencemos.

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Cafetería de Canterlot  
Hora: 10:52 AM**

Ángel: (Tomando café)… Meh, esta mejor el café de Lyria.  
Edson: ¿Quién es Lyria?  
Ángel: Es una… amiga muy amable, pero no hablemos de ella… (Tomando café) ¿Cuál es el plan?  
Twilight: El plan es simple: Preguntamos en todas las familias de la alta sociedad, reunimos información, descubrimos la ubicación de la guarida de los bandidos, nos preparamos y atacamos… fácil, ¿no lo crees?  
Ángel: … Si, suena bastante sencillo, no tomará más de un par de días… y, ¿a qué nos estamos enfrentando?  
Twilight: Sinceramente, no sé que peligros nos encontraremos, pero supongo que solo serán bandidos.  
Mesero: Eerrr… di-disculpe Princesa, ¿de-desea otra co-cosa más?  
Twilight: No gracias.  
Mesero: Es-Esta bien… me re-retiro… (Se retira)  
Twilight: ¿Por qué estaría tan nervioso?  
Edson: Sera porque nunca ha visto un individuo hecho de sombras…

Todos los ponis que se encontraban en la cafetería se quedaban perplejos y asustados ante la presencia de Ángel.

Ángel: … (Tomando café) Meh, yo no le veo el problema.  
Twilight: Disculpe señor Ángel, tengo una duda, ¿Qué es usted? La princesa Celestia menciono que usted pertenecía a "la primera especie" pero, ¿Qué es eso?  
Ángel: … (Tomando café) Realmente no me gusta hablar sobre eso… y si tuviese que explicarlo, perderíamos toda la tarde que podríamos usar para empezar con esta búsqueda…  
Twilight: Oh, está bien…  
Ángel: Ya te lo explicara la princesa en otra ocasión cuando le preguntes… pero tengo curiosidad sobre algo… ese "Árbol de la Armonía" parece ser muy interesante a simple vista, sobre todo las curiosas gemas que se encontraban en dicho árbol, ¿tú sabes algo sobre eso?  
Twilight: (Desconfiada)… si lo supiera… ¿Por qué se lo diría?  
Ángel: (Bebiendo café) No lo sé… tu dime, ¿Por qué lo harías?  
Twilight: (Aun desconfiada)… Esta bien, te diré lo básico… y solo lo básico…

 **(Una breve charla sobre los elementos de la armonía más tarde…)**

Ángel: … (Tomando café) Entonces, ¿Me estás diciendo que con estas gemas puedes eliminar el mal?  
Twilight: Esa es la idea general, pero las gemas requieren de portadoras para poder ser utilizadas… esas somos mis amigas y yo…  
Ángel: … (Tomando café) Ah, Ok, entiendo… Tengo otra pregunta… ¿Por qué ustedes van desnudos y la mayoría de aquí lleva ropa?  
Twilight: Bueno, la población de Canterlot se caracteriza por ser de la alta sociedad y por siempre vestir ropa, en cambio la gente de Ponyville se caracteriza por no llevarla, pero esto no es un problema para la sociedad.  
Edson: Aunque yo venga de la alta sociedad nunca me gusto tener ropa elegante, por lo que prefiero estar desnudo… Ahora yo quiero hacerle una pregunta señor Ángel… Cuando estaba a punto de asestar un corte contra usted, solo mencionó la palabra "Estoque" y apareció esa espada, ¿Usted tiene la misma habilidad que yo?  
Ángel: No exactamente, yo no creo las espadas de la nada, aun cuando si puedo hacerlo, yo creo las armas a mano y las resguardo en una especie de almacén personal. Después, cuando yo lo deseo, estas espadas aparecen en mi mano, viniendo desde dicho almacén personal… Se podría decir que la arma se teletransporta a mi cuando yo quiera. Solo dije el nombre porque te escuché decirlo a ti, así que simplemente te imité… (Observando su taza de café, que está completamente vacía) Mesero, ¿Podría darme otra taza de café?  
Mesero: Po-Por supuesto, se-señor… (Toma la taza de café vacía)  
Ángel: (Pensamientos) (Observando las pezuñas del mesero)… ¿Cómo es que logran tomar las cosas si no tienen dedos?...  
Edson: … Se nota que te encanta el café… ya llevas 8 tazas de café, ¿No deberías de estarte sintiendo mal del riñón? *  
Ángel: … ¿Cómo te lo explico?... Para resumirlo, nunca me puedo enfermar, y si me sucede, solo uso mi regeneración.  
Twilight: ¿Tienes el poder de regenerarte? Eres una criatura muy rara… ¿Puedo hacerte algunos estudios? (Ojos brillando)  
Ángel: … No… y no aceptaré nunca…  
Twilight: (Agachando la cabeza, decepcionada) … Está bien…  
Mesero: A-Aquí esta su taza de ca-café señor…  
Ángel: Gracias, joven mesero… (Tomando café)… Amo el café… ¿Y a que lugar iremos primero a visitar?  
Edson: Planeamos ir primero con la familia "Ferrinson's" ellos son los que sufrieron el primer ataque de los bandidos.  
Ángel: Así que iremos a la primera escena del crimen... ¿Estás seguro que encontraremos algo ahí?  
Edson: No lo sé, pero tienen que tener alguna información de ellos, tal vez en su primer ataque eran principiantes y dejarían una pista o algo sobre ellos…  
Twilight: Bien, no hay tiempo que perder, vamos.  
Ángel: … Supongo que tengo que seguirlos… (Terminando el café)

Edson: De acuerdo. (Deja el dinero de la cuenta en la mesa)

Edson, Ángel y Twilight partieron al hogar de la familia "Ferrinson's" en busca de pistas… mientras tanto…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Alcaldía de Ponyville  
Hora: 2:32 PM**

Hax: … Padre… Madre… ojala estuviese allí en ese momento para defenderlos… Bien, este es el lugar del que me hablo Pinkie… (Observando la Alcaldía desde el exterior)… Tiene que haber información sobre esos bandidos en alguna parte de la Alcaldía…

Hax entra a la Alcaldía

Alcaldesa: Buenas joven poni, ¿En que puedo ayudarle?  
Hax: Buenas tardes Alcaldesa, necesito revisar en sus archivos sobre una investigación referente a secuestros.  
Alcaldesa: Discúlpeme joven poni, pero para entrar a nuestros archivos necesita ser parte de la Guardia Real.  
Hax: No necesito ser parte de la Guardia Real Alcaldesa… (Saca una tarjeta de su camisa y muestra una tarjeta)  
Alcaldesa: … (Leyendo la tarjeta) Oh, ¿Usted es de las altas sociedades?  
Hax: Por supuesto Alcaldesa.  
Alcaldesa: Entonces si quiere entrar a nuestros archivos, necesitara esto. (Le entrega a Hax un papel con un sello especial) Este papel le dará la autorización para entrar a los archivos, se lo pedirán si es que quiere entrar.  
Hax: Lo tendré en cuenta, muchas gracias Alcaldesa.

Hax entra aun más a la Alcaldía, donde puede observar varias puertas en distintos pisos.

Hax: Hmm… ¿Dónde se localizara la puerta de los archivos... Bueno, tendré que averiguar puerta por puerta…

1º Puerta  
Hax: (Abriendo la puerta)… Esta habitación tiene una mesa grande y varias sillas alrededor de ella, supongo que será para juntas importantes…

2º Puerta  
Hax: (Observando la puerta) Supongo que serán los baños de hombres, contiene una silueta de un poni varón…

3º Puerta  
Hax: (Observando la puerta) Debí suponer que la siguiente puerta era el baño de mujeres..

4º Puerta  
¿?: ¡Mhhmm! (Accion de besar) … ¿Se-Seguro que deberíamos de ha-hacerlo aquí?...  
¿?: Tranquila cariño, nadie nos descu…  
Hax: (Abriendo la puerta)… (Observando la pareja)… Discúlpenme si los interrumpí… (Cerrando la puerta)  
¿?: Claro… nadie nos descubrirá…  
Hax: … (Pensamientos) Debí de tocar la puerta primero…

5º Puerta  
Hax: (Tocando la puerta)… Nadie responde… (Abriendo la puerta)… Parece que este es el inventario, hay mucha variedad de objetos aquí… (Cerrando puerta)… (Suspiro) ¿Dónde rayos esta la habitacion de los archivos?

2º Piso 1º Puerta  
Hax: (Tocando puerta)… (Se abre la puerta)  
Guardia Real: ¿Qué necesita joven poni?  
Hax: Buenas señor Guardia, me gustaría saber que es esta habitación.  
Guardia Real: Esta es la habitación donde se encuentran los archivos de Ponyville y algunos otros archivos de distintas ciudades, pero para entrar necesita la autorización de la alcaldesa, o ser parte de la Guardia Real.  
Hax: Tengo la autorización de la alcaldesa. (Le entrega el papel con el sello)  
Guardia Real: Esta bien, puede pasar.  
Hax: Gracias.

Al momento de entrar, Hax se encuentra con una habitación enorme, repleta de papeles, estantes y carpetas.

Hax: … Por Celestia, espero que estén ordenados de forma alfabética… (Observando diferentes pasillos) Canterlot… Manehattan… Applelossa… Aquí esta, Ponyville. (Observando un estante lleno de carpetas) Hmm… En el estante hay una placa que dice "A"… gracias a Celestia que están ordenados… necesito ir primero a la "S"…

Hax se dirige a la sección de la letra "S"

Hax: Veamos, ¿Dónde estará Silver Macgrath?... (Buscando en las carpetas) ¡Aquí esta! (Abriendo su expediente criminal)

 **Nombre:** _Silver Macgrath_ _ **  
**_ **Especie:** _Unicornio  
_ **Fecha de Nacimiento:** _13 de Mayo  
_ **Edad:** _28 años  
_ **Lugar de Nacimiento:** _¿?  
_ **Padre:** _¿?  
_ **Madre:** _¿?  
_ **Actualmente vive en:** _¿?_

 **Antecedentes:**

 _Robo a pezuña armada  
Vandalismo  
Interferir en investigaciones_

 **Observaciones:**

 _Actualmente nadie sabe donde se hospeda o se hospedaba anteriormente, rumores anónimos han dicho que se la ha avistado practicar magia negra, poni muy peligroso, se recomienda no afrontarlo si va solo._

Hax: Vaya, Silver practica magia negra… eso lo hace muy peligroso… (Suspiro) No puedo creer que su expediente no diga donde nació o donde se localiza, ni siquiera menciona el nombre de sus padres… esto no me da muchas pistas en donde se localiza su guarida… (Guarda el expediente) Espero que Troffy Crusher tenga más datos que Silver…

Hax se dirige a la sección "T"

Hax: Bien, ¿Dónde está el expediente de Troffy Crusher?... (Buscando en los archivos)… ¡Lo encontré! (Abriendo expediente criminal)

 **Nombre:** _Troffy Crusher  
_ **Especie:** _Unicornio  
_ **Fecha de nacimiento:** _25 de Junio  
_ **Edad:** _30 años  
_ **Lugar de Nacimiento:** _¿?  
_ **Padre:** _¿?  
_ **Madre:** _Sherly Claris  
_ **Actualmente vive en:** _¿?_

 **Antecedentes:**

 _Vandalismo  
Interferir en Investigaciones_

 **Observaciones:**

 _Rumores dicen que se la avistado practicar magia negra, se dice que es un unicornio muy poderoso y extremadamente peligroso._

Hax: Aun no hay pista de su localización, pero al menos encontré el nombre de su madre… Sherly Claris… no se me hace conocida, debería de buscar información de ella. (Cierra el expediente)

Hax de nuevo se dirige a la sección "S"

Hax: Veamos… (Buscando de nuevo)… Lo encontré. (Abriendo expediente criminal)

 **Nombre:** _Sherly Claris  
_ **Especie:** _Pegaso  
_ **Fecha de nacimiento:** _04 de Abril  
_ **Edad:** _53 años  
_ **Lugar de nacimiento:** _Manehattan  
_ **Padre:** _Berny Huugles  
_ **Madre:** _Naslin Honey  
_ **Actualmente vive en:** _Manehattan_

 **Antecedentes:**

 _Ninguno_

 **Observaciones:**

 _Ninguna_

Hax: Parece que es una Pegaso que solo quería formar una familia… tal vez ella me dé una pista de su hijo, puede que ella tenga información sobre donde está su hijo ahora mismo… seguiré investigando un poco mas…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Hogar de los "Ferrinson's"  
Hora: 1:04 PM**

¿?: Y así fue como la familia "Ferrinson's" obtuvo su fama por toda Equestria.  
Edson: (Dormido)… (Despertando) ¿Huh? ¿Eh? Oh, sí, que interesante historia…  
Twilight: (Adormilada) Me encanto… (Bostezo) la historia…  
Ángel: … (Tomando café) Si, claro, la escuchaban tan bien mientras dormían…  
Edson: ¡Ca-Cállate!  
Ángel: … ¿Qué? Yo solo dije la verdad…  
Edson: No importa… nos agrado la historia de cómo la familia "Ferrinson's" se volvió muy popular, pero ese no fue el motivo por el cual los visitamos señor Andrew.  
Andrew: ¿Entonces cual fue el motivo por el cual nos visito joven Edson?  
Edson: Estoy aquí por el tema del secuestro de sus padres…  
Andrew: … ¿Sabes algo sobre los malditos que secuestraron a mis padres? ...  
Edson: No mucho, solo se los nombres de los lideres que lideran ese grupo de bandidos.  
Andrew: ¿Podrías decirme sus nombres?  
Edson: Claro, sus nombres son Silver Macgrath y Troffy Crusher, obtuve información que tienen una guarida, pero no sé donde se localiza.  
Andrew: Silver Macgrath y Troffy Crusher… malditos desgraciados, pagaran el dia en que secuestraron a mis padres… ¿Cómo obtuviste sus nombres?  
Edson: Si vio el periódico hace 3 dias, tendrá una idea de cómo obtuve dicha información.  
Andrew: … (Recordando)… ¿Te refieres al suceso que paso en Ponyville? ¿La masacre en la mina?  
Edson: Si, me refiero a ese suceso.  
Andrew: Pero aun no entiendo como obtuviste información sobre los secuestradores.  
Edson: Simple, "negocie" con el líder de los Perros Gema, me dijo sus nombres, pero no sabía la ubicación de su guarida.  
Andrew: Así que tú eres el héroe local de Ponyville, me imagino que fue una dura pelea, se nota por los vendajes que llevas en tu abdomen.  
Edson: Si que fue una batalla muy dura, pero realmente la herida no fue durante la batalla, sino después…  
Andrew: ¿A que te refieres con "después"?  
Twilight: Vera, Edson fue apuñalado por sorpresa por un Perro Gema que salió de la nada, en principio la apuñalada era para mí, pero Edson la recibió primero…  
Edson: Ya te dije que no te preocupes por mi Twi, si tu hubieras sido apuñalada, probablemente estuvieras muerta, y nadie quería ver a la Princesa Twilight fallecida, en especial tus amigas.  
Andrew: Además de asesinar a decenas de Perros Gema, también has salvado la vida de la Princesa Twilight… mereces el titulo de Caballero de la Princesa, joven Edson.  
Edson: Tal vez… realmente no me interesa ser un héroe, solo me interesa recuperar a mis padres.  
Andrew: Bueno, regresando al tema, ¿Tiene alguna idea de donde se localiza su guarida?  
Edson: Hmm… no estoy muy seguro, pero no creo que deberían de estar muy lejos de Canterlot, ya que es donde hacen sus secuestros…  
Andrew: ¿Le dejaron un mensaje cuando secuestraron sus padres?  
Edson: Si, de hecho lo tengo aquí. (Edson saca una carta de una bolsa)

La carta dice:

 _Seamos breves, queremos 10, 000,000 de bits en las afueras de Canterlot, en un monte donde se localiza un árbol seco, muy grande, en la corteza del árbol habrá una marca con el signo "_ _", ahí es donde dejaras el dinero si es que quieres ver a tus padres de nuevo. Tienes 2 semanas para reunir el dinero y dejarlo en la localización._

Buena suerte.

Edson: …  
Andrew: … Es la misma cantidad que me dieron a mi cuando secuestraron a mis padres, pero no la misma localización.  
Edson: ¿Les diste la cantidad que solicitaron?  
Andrew: … Les di la cantidad que solicitaron…  
Ángel: … (Bebiendo café) ¿Y donde están sus padres ahora?  
Andrew: … En un cementerio…  
Edson: ¿Cuándo murieron?  
Andrew: … Supongo que en trayecto de las dos semanas, cuando les di el dinero a los secuestradores, unas horas más tardes recibí una bolsa grande que contenía algo adentro… supongo que ya te imaginaras que es lo que contenía…  
Edson: … No me diga que…  
Andrew: … Si… eran mis padres…  
Edson: … Lo siento por lo que le paso a sus padres…  
Andrew: Gracias por lamentarlo… pero espero que no cometas el mismo error que yo, no le entregues ese dinero a esos desgraciados secuestradores, igual no cumplirán con la parte del trato, mataran a tus padres, si o si…  
Edson: Que suerte que aún no les he entregado el dinero… igual no iba a hacerlo…  
Andrew: Joven Edson, la carta dice que solo tiene 2 semanas para reunir el dinero, dígame, ¿Cuánto tiempo falta para que se cumplan las dos semanas?  
Edson: Secuestraron a mis padres hace 6 días, solo tengo 1 semana y un día para averiguar donde se localiza su guarida y atacarlos… pero aun no descubro nada, y el tiempo se acaba…  
Andrew: Entonces tendrás que ir con otras familias de la alta sociedad en Canterlot, yo no puedo ayudarte con tu búsqueda, no tengo nada de información vital para ayudarte…  
Edson: No es cierto del todo, me ayudo con el asunto de la carta, si no fuera por usted ya habría dado ese dinero y tendría a mis padres en una bolsa… supongo que es hora de irnos, gracias por aceptarnos en su hogar señor Andrew.  
Andrew: Espere joven Edson, déjeme darle algo antes que se vaya… (Sube las escaleras rápidamente)  
Edson: … Qué raro que el señor Andrew no se asustó con tu presencia Ángel…  
Ángel: Bueno, no he dicho nada en todo este tiempo que llevamos aquí, así que supongo que solo me ignoró.  
Edson: Supongo que tienes razón.  
Andrew: (Bajando de las escaleras) Tenga esto joven Edson, esto le servirá en su búsqueda. (Le entrega una botella con un líquido café claro)  
Edson: Eehhh… ¿Qué es esto?  
Andrew: Es una pócima, aumentara su fuerza y velocidad por un breve tiempo, pero puede que le salve la vida en una situación de combate.  
Edson: Supongo que tiene razón, gracias por la pócima señor Andrew. (Guarda la pócima en una bolsa)  
Andrew: No hay de que, espero que tengan suerte en encontrar la guarida de los bandidos… y espero que sus padres aun sigan vivos…  
Edson: Gracias, bien, gracias por todo, adiós.  
Andrew: Adiós, joven Edson…

Edson y su compañía se retiran de la casa de los Ferrinson's

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Alcaldía de Ponyville  
Hora: 6: 24 PM**

Hax: (Leyendo)… Bien, creo que fue suficiente lectura por hoy, debería de ir con mi hermano y decirle la información que obtuve… (Cierra el libro y sale de la Alcaldía) (Observa el cielo) Vaya, es un poco tarde, debería de llamar a mi hermano por telepatía…

El cuerno de Hax brilla por un momento, cuando…

Hax: ¡Ouch!… (Nota un dardo en su pierna izquierda) Que es esto? … (Mareo) Ugh… No me e-encuentro mu-muy… bien… (Cae dormido)  
¿?: Jeje, parece que fue más fácil de lo que pensé. (Sonrisa malvada)  
¿?: Callate, alguien puede escucharnos, mejor nos lo llevamos rápido antes de que alguien nos vea.  
¿?: Tienes razón, vámonos, rápido…  
Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo  
 **  
Lugar: Sugarcube Córner  
Hora: 6: 32 PM**

Pinkie: ¡Hey Chesse!, ¿Ya tienes la masa preparada para el pastel?  
Chesse: Ya casi Pinkie, faltan unas pequeñas cosas que agregar.  
Pinkie: De acuerdo, yo iré por unas cosas al almacén, regreso en un momentito ^-^ (Se dirige al almacén)  
Chesse: De acuerdo.

Se escuchan ruidos desde el almacén…

Chesse: ¿Pinkie? ¿Estás bien?… (Silencio)… ¿Pinkie? (Se dirige al almacén) ¿Estás ahí Pinkie? (Nota a Pinkie tirada en el suelo) ¡Pinkie! ¡¿Qué te paso?! (Nota un dardo en su cuello) ¿Qué es esto?... ¡Ouch! (Siente un pinchazo en su pierna derecha) ¿Otro de estos? ¿Quién rayos…? (Mareo) ¿Qu-Que me e-esta… pasando…? (Cae dormido)  
¿?: Bien, los dos objetivos han sido noqueados, procediendo a secuestrarlos, cambio.  
¿?: … ¿A quién rayos le hablas? Solo estamos tú y yo…  
¿?: Lo siento, no sé porque hable así… dejémonos de tonterías y secuestremos a estos dos de una vez por todas…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Huerto de Manzanas  
Hora: 6: 41 PM**

Caramel: Hey AppleJack, ya es tarde terroncito de azúcar, deberíamos de parar de cosechar manzanas hasta mañana…  
AJ: ¡Tonterias! (Azota un árbol con una patada) Aun no se oculta el sol, por lo que aun seguire cosechando manzanas. (Azota otro árbol)  
Caramel: De acuerdo, entonces te acompa… ¡Ouch! (Nota un dardo en su cuello)  
AJ: ¿Eh? ¿Pasa algo Cara…? ¡Ouch! (Nota un dardo en su cuello) ¿Qué demonios es esto?  
Caramel: No lo sé… (Mareo) Pe-Pero no me estoy sintiendo mu-muy bien… (Cae dormido)  
AJ: ¡Caramel! … (Mareo) E-Estas… bien…? (Cae dormida)  
¿?: Meh, presas fáciles…  
¿?: Di eso cuando los enfrentes cara a cara…  
¿?: Como sea, llevémoslos a esa choza antes de que alguien nos vea…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Casa de Rainbow  
Hora: 6:48 PM**

RD: (Ligeramente Sonrojada) (Encima de Soarin) ¿Qué te pasa Soarin? ¿Estás nervioso por hacerlo? Ya lo hemos hecho varias veces. (Sonrisa)  
Soarin: (Ligeramente Sonrojado) Cla-Claro que lo hemos hecho va-varias veces, pe-pero no puedo evitar estar ne-nervioso…  
RD: (Ligeramente Sonrojada) Entonces… (Se acerca a los labios de Soarin) Dejame quitarte ese nerviosismo… ¡Ouch!… ¿Qué fue eso? (Nota un dardo en una de sus alas) ¿Un dardo?  
Soarin: ¡Ouch! (Nota un dardo en una de sus alas) Yo también tengo un dardo… (Mareo) ¿Po-Porque me estoy… sintiendo… mal…? (Cae dormido)  
RD: (Mareo) ¿Qu-Que es lo… que me esta… pa-pasando…? (Cae dormida)  
¿?: Debiste de dejar fluir la acción, estaban por hacerlo.  
¿?: Nuestra misión es secuestrarlos, no verte como te masturbas…  
¿?:… Como sea, llevemoslos a la choza abandonada junto a los demás…

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Parque de Ponyville  
Hora: 6:57 PM**

Fluttershy: Me encanta salir contigo a dar un paseo Discord ^-^ (Abraza a Discord)  
Discord: A mí también me gusta dar un paseo contigo en el parque, Fluttershy… (Recordando) Este parque me trae recuerdos muy hermosos, como esa primera cita que tuvimos. (Sonriendo)  
Fluttershy: (Ligeramente Sonrojada) Oh, cierto, ese fue uno de mis mejores días ^-^  
Discord: (Sonriendo) Y los mios tam… (Posicion de combate) Fluttershy, detrás mio…  
Fluttershy: ¿Huh? ¿Qué pasa Discord?  
Discord: No lo sé, pero presiento que alguien nos vigila… y de cerca… (Nota una sombra escondida en los arbustos) (Sonrisa) Te encontré… (Chasquea sus dedos y hace desaparecer los arbustos)  
Fluttershy: Awwww, mira, era solo una oveja, parece que está perdida.  
Discord: … (Dejando de estar en posición de combate) Supongo que fui un poco paranoico… no creo que nadie nos esté vigilando (Sonrisa)  
Fluttershy: No te preocupes, me gusta que me prote… ¡Ouch!  
Discord: ¿Fluttershy? ¿Qué pasa? ¿Te pico una abeja?  
Fluttershy: N-No, es un dardo… (Mareo) Di-Discord, no me…estoy sintiendo… bien… (Cae al suelo)  
Discord: ¡Fluttershy! (Sostiene a Fluttershy en sus manos) ¡¿Qué te paso?! (Retira el dardo) ¡¿Qué fue lo que le hizo este dardo?! … ¡Ouch! … (Nota un dardo en su cuello) ¡No va enserio! (Se retira el dardo) (Mareo) Agh… ¿Qu-Que me… esta… pasando…? (Cae al suelo, aun sin dormirse) (Nota dos sombras acercándose a el)  
¿?: Parece que el efecto es un poco tardado con el…  
¿?: Jeje, no te preocupes, parece que ya se está durmiendo.  
Discord: (Somnoliento) ¿Qu-Que nos… acaban de… hacer?  
¿?: (Sonrisa malvada) Eso no importa, de todas formas dormirás en unos instantes, dulces sueños, Muahahaha…  
Discord: (Somnoliento) E-Están… equivocados… (Chasquea sus dedos y se tele transporta junto con Fluttershy)  
¿?: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿A dónde rayos fueron?!  
¿?: ¡Idiota! ¡Debiste de lanzarle otro dardo mientras aun podíamos! ¡Ahora el jefe estará molesto porque no capturamos a todos!  
¿?: ¡Deja de gritar y mejor vayamos a buscarlos! Aún tenemos tiempo mientras el efecto del dardo está activo.  
¿?: ¿Y dónde sugieres buscar primero estúpido? Podrían estar en cualquier parte.  
¿?: Se me ocurre un lugar donde podrían estar, en su casa.  
¿?: Supongo que tienes razón, vamos, rápido…  
Discord: (Somnoliento) … N-No te preocupes Fluttershy… (La rodea con su cuerpo) A-Aquí estaremos… a salvo… (Cae dormido)

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

 **Lugar: Suburbios de Canterlot  
Hora: 6:57 PM**

Edson: (Suspiro) Hemos visitado más de 10 casas, y aun no conseguimos información vital sobre el paradero de los secuestradores…  
Twilight: Ya es tarde, deberíamos de suspender la búsqueda hasta mañana.  
Ángel: Si ese es el caso, entonces, ¿Qué haremos?  
Edson: … No lo se… supongo que iremos a casa, debería de contactar a mi hermano… (Su cuerno empieza a brillar)  
Twilight: Supongo que tienes razón… señor Ángel, ¿Usted tiene donde hospedarse?  
Ángel: Realmente no importa, soy una sombra, por lo que cualquier sombra me basta para hospedarme.  
Twilight: Oh, entonces puede hospedarse en cualquier sombra del Castillo.  
Ángel: … O en la sombra que sea…  
Edson: Que raro, mi hermano no responde por telepatía… generalmente me responde muy rápido… algo va mal… ¡Ouch!  
Twilight: ¡Ouch!  
Ángel: … (Mirando a su pecho) ¿Huh? ¿Algo me atravesó?  
Edson: (Notando el dardo) ¿Qu-Que rayos es esto? (Retira el dardo) (Mareo) Ugh… N-No me siento… muy bi-bien… (Cae dormido)  
Twilight: (Mareo) ¿Po-Por qué… tengo… su-sueño? (Cae dormida, encima de Edson)  
Ángel: (Tomando uno de los dardos) ¿Dardos Somníferos? No creí que los usaran por aquí…  
¿?:¿Qué? ¿El aún sigue despierto?  
¿?: Idiota, tal vez no le diste con un dardo, dispárale de nuevo.  
¿?: De acuerdo… (Dispara de nuevo)  
Ángel: (El dardo lo atraviesa, observa hacia ellos) Hey, ya descubrí tu posición, así que se amable y sal de tu escondite n_n  
¿?: ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿El dardo lo atravesó?! ¡¿Cómo es eso posible?!  
¿?: ¡Y además nos descubrió! ¡No hay opción, tenemos que matarlo!  
¿?: De acuerdo… (Salen de su escondite) ¡Hey tú! ¡¿Que rayos eres?! ¡No pareces para nada un pony!  
Ángel: (Alborotando su cabello) Seria muy tedioso si comienzo a explicar lo que soy, así que dejémoslo en que soy una sombra... y ustedes, ¿quiénes son?  
¿?: ¡Eso no te incumbe! ¡Ahora, si no quieres morir, aléjate de esos dos ponys y déjanos hacer nuestro trabajo!  
Ángel: (Sonriendo) Me gustaría evitar los problemas, pero yo también tengo trabajo, y ese trabajo es ayudarlos a ellos, así que no puedo alejarme.  
¿?: ¡Bien, no digas que te lo adverti! (Saca una espada mediana de su capucha y se lanza al ataque contra Ángel) ¡Muereee!  
Ángel: (Sonriendo)... Daga... (Aparece una pequeña daga en su mano, la cual utiliza para detener el arma enemiga)  
¿?: ¡Eres bueno peleando, pero una daga no puede contra una espada! (Da una pirueta con la espada y varios zarpazos rápidos)  
Ángel: (Sonriendo, detiene todos los ataques) Un arma es tan buena como aquel que la blande... (Lo hace retroceder, haciendo distancia)... y no hay nadie mejor que yo n_n  
¿?: ¡No creas que eres mejor que yo! (Saca una bomba de humo de su capucha y la lanza al suelo, creando una nube de humo por todo el lugar)  
Ángel: (Sonriendo) Oh, así que ahora usaras métodos mas estratégicos... venga, te espero...  
¿?: ¡Como tú quieras! ¡Salvat, los dos juntos!  
Salvat: ¡Claro! (Los dos saltan encima de Ángel, aterrizando detrás de él y dando un golpe en la espalda)  
Ángel: (Volteando rápidamente, deteniendo ambas espadas con su daga) ... Cuando se trata de un ataque sorpresa, el punto más obvio a atacar es la espalda, así que traten de no ser tan obvios...  
¿?: ¡Grrr! ¡Es muy rápido, no podemos matarlo nosotros dos! (Retrocediendo un poco)  
Salvat: ¡Tienes razón, olvídate de él, nuestra misión era secuestrar a estos dos! (Lanza una bomba de humo)  
Ángel: (Observando al humo) ... Meh, ya me aburrí... Kiryū ("Corriente de Aire") (Se despeja el humo, revelando a los ponis)  
¿?: (Cargando a Edson) ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo pudo despejar el humo tan rápido?!  
Salvat: (Cargando a Twilight) ¡Eso no importa! ¡Huyamos antes de que nos alcance! (Los dos ponys galopan a toda velocidad)  
Ángel: (Apuntando la palma de su mano derecha a ellos) Lo siento, pero no puedo permitirles irse con mis clientes... Toritsuke fudōsan ("Atadura de Raíces") (Los ponis son atrapados por raíces que surgen del suelo, aprisionándolos)  
¿?: ¡Agh! ¡¿Qu-Que son estas cosas?! (Forcejeando)  
Salvat: ¡De-Déjanos ir, maldita escoria! (Forcejeando)  
Ángel: Dame una razón para hacerlo…  
¿?: ¡No querrás meterte con nuestro grupo! ¡Ellos sabrán que no hemos llegado, mandaran tropas a buscarnos y cuando eso suceda, declárate muerto!  
Ángel: (Sonriendo) No me sorprende que me digas eso, de hecho, me lo han dicho tantas veces que hasta me parece cliché... y dime, ¿Te gustaría saber que le paso a esos dichosos grupos que trataron de matarme?  
¿?: ¡No sé por qué pregunto esto pero, ¿Qué fue lo que les paso?!  
Ángel: (Sonriendo) Bueno, todos están tan muertos como el primer integrante de tu especie n_n  
¿?: (Un poco asustado) ¡De-Déjate de tonterías y déjanos salir! ¡U-Ultima advertencia! (Forcejeando)  
Ángel: Eso también es muy cliché, ¿Podrían ser más originales?  
¿?: ¡Originales lo va a ser tu puta madre!  
Ángel: No tengo n_n ... Bueno, ya que tienen tantos deseos de terminar con esto, vayamos a algún lugar más privado, donde me puedan contar más acerca de lo que planeaban... y donde nadie escuchara sus gritos n_n (las raíces se amarran bien a los ponis y se separan del suelo, permitiéndole tomarlos y comenzar a caminar, arrastrándolos)  
¿?: ¡Hey, déjanos salir maldita sea!  
Salvat: ¡Deja de arrastrarnos, maldito infeliz! (El arrastre de los ponis hace que Edson y Twilight caigan al suelo, aun dormidos)  
Ángel: (Viendo a Edson y a Twilight) ... Ups, casi me olvido de ellos... pero, ¿cómo me los llevare? ... (Nota una carreta en movimiento) ... supongo que no se darán cuenta si nos subimos ahí... (Sube a los 4 ponis en la carreta, y se sube el también)  
¿?: ¡Hey, deja… (Ángel cierra su boca con las raíces)  
Salvat: ¡Ayud… (Ángel cierra su boca con las raíces)  
Ángel: (Sonriendo) Calladitos son menos molestos n_n ...

Qoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqoqo

Y hasta aquí el Capítulo de hoy :D

… Sé que dirán que me tarde mucho en subir el Capitulo, pero tengo 4 sencillas razones por las que no tuve tiempo de hacerlo…

1- Universidad: Estas dos últimas semanas estuve en época de exámenes, por lo que tuve que estudiar mucho para no reprobar… (igual creo que si reprobare :'v)

2- "El Chat": Mi amigo "Marques de Sade" y yo hablamos por Facebook, pero no es un simple chat, es "El Chat"… simplemente este chat contiene de todo, no se los podría explicar porque no lo entenderían… eso sí, esta razón es la que más me ha quitado tiempo en escribir el Capitulo.

3- Videojuegos: Estas 3 últimas semanas estuve jugando un juego que no creí que me quitaría mucho tiempo de mi vida… Skyrim… simplemente no puedo dejar de jugarlo…

4- Flojera: Bueno, en esta no tengo porque explicarles, me dio un poco de flojera escribir el Capitulo, pero al fin lo termine…

Sé que me desvié un poco del tema principal sobre Spike y Rarity, pero quise agregar un poco más de acción al Fic, porque sería un poco aburrido solo amor y drama… y para los que esperan la cita de Spike y Rarity, no se preocupen, será en el siguiente episodio ^-^

Nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo ^-^

Adiós \ :v /


End file.
